La felicidad esta en el aire
by Javiiiera
Summary: La historia se sitúa 2 años después de los eventos de O&P, Elizabeth y Darcy como una pareja ya casada y feliz, los Bingley cada vez más sonrientes y toda la familia Bennet. ¿Como sera la vida de nuestros personajes ahora que ya están casados?. Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines recreativos.
1. 1 - Junto a ti

-Capitulo 1: Recibiendo buenas noticias-

Un rayo de luz se filtró por las cortinas de la habitación principal de Pemberley, despertando a la señora de la casa, quien dormía tranquilamente hasta ese entonces. Al despertar su primer impulso fue acercarse hacia el lado de la cama que utilizaba su esposo, sin embargo al sentir el frio en el lugar recordó que su querido Señor Darcy no había dormido en su cama. Desde hace algunos días que Fitzwilliam se encontraba en Londres arreglando negocios con futuros proveedores y con sus abogados, lo que hacía que Elizabeth lo extrañara cada vez más, a pesar de que en algunas semanas cumplirían 2 años de casados, el amor entre ellos no parecía decrecer, al contrario cada vez sentía más amor y admiración por él, y cada día sin su compañía parecía eterno. A pesar de contar con su ahora hermana Georgiana para compartir en la casa y realizar sus caminatas diarias, no dejaba de extrañar a Will sobretodo en las noches, acostumbrada a resguardarse entre sus brazos e intoxicarse en su olor.

En estos dos años de matrimonio Elizabeth había aprendido como dirigir la estancia de Pemberley como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida, era amable con los empleados y con quienes vivian cerca del condado, en un principio la señora Reynolds era quien aconsejaba a Lizzie para que fuera una buena señora para su amo, pero con el pasar de los meses su ayuda ya no fue necesaria, sorprendiendo a los empleados de sus grandes habilidades para dirigir y de su calidez como persona, incluso Fitzwilliam se sorprendió de la rapidez con que su amada tomaba las riendas del hogar, no es que no confiara en su Lizzie, siempre supo que haría un buen trabajo pero no pensó que lo lograría tan rápido, en múltiples ocasiones observaba como su esposa trataba a los empleados de Permberley sin que ella lo notara, y su calidez y amabilidad con ellos lo hacían sentir orgulloso y feliz de su decisión, le daban ganas de acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente, susurrándole en el oído que era la mujer perfecta, pero no sería propio de un caballero, por lo que controlaba sus deseos hasta que estuvieran solos en su habitación. También había observado los cambios producidos en Georgiana desde que Lizzie formaba parte de sus vidas, se había convertido en una joven más alegre y que compartía sus opiniones abiertamente, al igual que su amada Georgie como cariñosamente le gustaba decirle desde que eran niños, ahora disfrutaba dar largos paseos por los parques de Pemberley, siempre que hubiera un buen clima y contara con una buena compañía como él o su hermana.

La alegría invadía Pemberley a diario, tanto los amos como los empleados eran felices con sus vidas y no podían vivir con mayor tranquilidad.

Luego de unos minutos de pensar en su amado al sentir el lecho vacío, Elizabeth decidió que empezaría su día, le pidió a su ayudante de cuarto que la ayudara a escoger un lindo y simple vestido, con el cual pudiera salir a pasear por el condado, luego de su paseo Lizzie compartió con su queridísima hermana practicando unos nuevos sonetos que su hermano le había enviado desde Londres, estaban ocupadas en esto cuando Lizzie fue avisada de una carta desde Netherfield, emocionada y disculpándose con su hermana corrió a recibir la carta y se dirigió al escritorio de su amado para leerla tranquilamente.

 _Querida Lizzie_

 _Espero que mi carta no llegue en un mal momento, pero no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin escribirte, tengo maravillosas noticias querida hermana, desde hace algunas semanas he estado sintiéndome un poco mal, no te enfades por no avisarte antes sobre esto, pero no quería preocuparte, Charles ha estado muy atento a mis necesidades y le hecho prometer que no los alarmaría ni a ustedes ni a nuestros padres, sin embargo mis molestias empeoraron y tuvo que llamar al doctor, pero las noticias que nos entregó son maravillosas, Lizzie estoy embarazada. Soy tan feliz, no pensé que sería tan pronto, Charles y yo estamos muy felices y necesitábamos compartir esta noticia con quienes amamos, él quería escribirle al señor Darcy inmediatamente pero yo quería que tú lo supieras primero, así que mi carta fue enviada un día antes que la carta hacia Londres, sé que es algo infantil pero no quería que recibieras la noticia por otra persona que no fuera yo._

 _Quisiera que estuvieran aquí en las próximas fiestas de Navidad, yo estaré en mi segundo trimestre de embarazo por lo que podremos ir a Meryton por lindas cintas y adornos para la cuna del bebe, y me ayudarías a escoger su ropa, te extraño, no puedo creer que ya sean dos años desde nuestro matrimonio y que no te vea hace 1 año._

 _Escríbeme pronto Lizzie, quiero saber tu reacción a esta feliz noticia, saluda a Georgiana y a mi hermano._

 _Jane Bingley_

Al terminar de leer la carta Lizzie no podía dejar de sonreír por la felicidad de su hermana, siempre supo que el señor Bingley era el apropiado para ella, y ahora tendrían un pequeño bebe para aumentar más aun su felicidad, no podía esperar para compartir con su esposo está feliz noticia, por un momento volvió a estar triste extrañándolo nuevamente, pero no, no podía estar triste ahora, menos con esta gran noticia, cerro la carta y la guardo en el escritorio.

Cuando le conto a Georgiana sobre el embarazo de Jane, esta se alegró mucho y rápidamente empezaron a imaginar cómo sería el bebe, que tipos de juguetes podrían regalarle, etc., y sutilmente agregando que en Pemberley también hacía falta un bebe, a lo que Lizzie solo sonrió y rio, hasta ahora ella y Will no habían hablado sobre tener un bebe, al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que no sabía tampoco si Will quería tener hijos pronto, con ese pensamiento en su mente, volteo hacia el ventanal observando a lo lejos como un jinete se dirigía rápidamente hacia la mansión. A medida que se acercaba se empezaban a distinguir su abrigo gris, botas negras y cabello negro, era Will, por fin había terminado sus negocios en Londres y había vuelta con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la entrada para encontrarse con su amado.

El señor Darcy termino de bajar de su caballo cuando fue sorprendido por dos mujeres que corrían a abrazarlo, sus dos amores, Lizzie y su hermana Georgie, ahora definitivamente estaba en casa.

 _Hola, es mi primer fan fic,_ espero que les guste, tenía pensando iniciar mi historia de manera distinta pero cuando empecé a escribir la fui cambiando un poco, acepto todas sus criticas J


	2. 2 - Regresando a ti

**Capitulo 2 - Regresando a ti**

\- Prepare mi caballo, saldré en unos minutos – dijo el señor Darcy con voz de cansancio al señor Foster, un empleado en la casa de Londres.

\- Enseguida señor – respondió el señor Foster, siempre dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes de su amo, a quien conocía desde que era un pequeño.

Foster recordaba como el pequeño Fitzwilliam corría por los pasillos de la casa mientras su padre trabajaba largas horas en el mismo escritorio que su hijo lo hace ahora, por años vio como el trabajo lo consumía, comportamiento que empeoro cuando su amada esposa falleció tras dar a luz a la señorita Georgiana, el señor Darcy dejo que su pena lo consumiera, dejando de lado a sus hijos por más tiempo del que era necesario. El joven amo de Pemberley era similar a su padre, tenía las facciones duras, no se dejaba pasar a llevar y era orgullosa, pero también era amable y le entregaba su confianza y respeto a quienes eran fieles con él, al igual que su madre, pero a medida que las responsabilidades incrementaban para el joven este lado se empezó a ver más oculta, quedando solo su lado orgulloso y taciturno. Sin embargo hace algunos años el joven empezó a cambiar, Foster recordó como una noche llego el joven sin previo aviso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que no era capaz de ocultar, a la mañana siguiente despertó animado, saludando a todos sus empleados con una sonrisa y ofreciéndoles inclusive la mañana libre si es que ellos lo requerían, de acuerdo a su ayudante de cámara el joven señor Darcy partiría al día siguiente, ordenándole que hiciera una maleta con sus mejores trajes, y que incluyera ropa apta para caminar largos tramos y montar a caballo, esto sorprendió a su ayudante ya que si bien el joven era un hombre fuerte y ágil, nunca había presentado un interés por la caminata, al contrario, siempre había optado por cabalgar.

Foster rio al recordar la cara del ayudante de cámara al contarle este suceso, la verdad es que él también se sorprendió, el amo estaba actuando muy raro, no lo veía tan feliz desde que era un pequeño, y es que el joven no había estado mucho tiempo en Londres, especialmente el último año, ya que había pasado una temporada en Netherfield Park, en Rosings, en Pemberley y posteriormente en Netherfield Park, quizás algo había sucedido con el joven amo que lo tenía tan feliz. Y si, algo había cambiado, al poco tiempo se enteraron que el joven se encontraba comprometido y con una dama de Longbourn, una hija de un caballero poco adinerado y con 4 hijas además de la joven, una de ellas casada con un matrimonio escandaloso, aunque a él nunca le interesaban estos rumores, hay veces que es inevitable escuchar los comentarios que dice la gente, sin embargo de la futura señora Darcy nadie sabía mucho, pero por el comportamiento de su joven amo los días anteriores en Londres se podía imaginar que la joven era muy hermosa pero sobretodo que el joven señor Darcy estaba completamente enamorado de esta mujer.

En los dos años que habían transcurrido desde el casamiento de los Darcy, los jóvenes se habían hospedado por temporadas cortas en la casa de Londres, ya que ambos preferían la tranquilidad y la libertad de Pemberley, pero el tiempo que pudo conocer a la joven entendió perfectamente al señor, ella era todo lo que él necesitaba, a simple vista parecía una joven simple, con lindas facciones pero nada impactante, sin embargo con el pasar de las horas la joven se hacía más atractiva, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, era inteligente y no tenía temor de defender su punto de vista con su joven marido y de tratar temas poco comunes en las señoritas de la alta sociedad, como política o economía, también pudo observar que la joven era amable, siempre sonriendo y sacaba un lado infantil en el joven Darcy muy extraño para ellos, en muchas ocasiones había escuchado a los otros trabajadores de la casa diciendo que el matrimonio estaba jugando en el piano de la sala de estar no tocando ninguna canción completa, o que corrían por los pasillos del segundo piso cuando pensaban que nadie los veía, también se decía que el joven sonreía mucho, se escuchaban muchas risas mientras compartían sus comidas, definitivamente la señora Darcy trajo la alegría al lugar, alegría que hacia tanta falta en esta casa.

Pero para un joven encargado de los negocios familiares las responsabilidades siempre se hacen presente y toman lugar en su vida, a pesar de que el joven estuviera mucho más a gusto en su casa alejada de la ciudad, de vez en cuando era necesario que viniera a Londres y se hiciera cargo de los negocios.

\- Señor Darcy – saludo el señor Foster al joven al verlo descender del carruaje

\- Señor Foster, por favor prepárame un baño y mande a llamar a mi abogado para coordinar el tema con mis nuevos proveedores - saludo el señor Darcy, con cara de pocos amigos

\- Sí señor, inmediatamente , ¿La señora y la señorita vienen en camino? Para preparar la habitación y ordenar una mejor cena – pregunto el señor Foster, temiendo por un momento que su pregunta no fuera apropiada

\- No, por esta ocasión vine solo, estaré tan solo una semana – contesto Darcy, contemplando el camino recorrido por el carruaje, con ganas de tomar el camino de vuelta hacia su hogar en ese mismo instante

Desde esos hechos ya habían transcurrido 5 días, y el joven Darcy seguía arreglando sus negocios, su ánimo y sus energías decaían a diario, despertando muy temprano por las mañanas y quedándose dormido en más de una ocasión en su escritorio.

Ese mismo día el joven le solicito al señor Foster que le preparara el caballo para salir en unos instantes, con el fin de ir a la ojala última reunión con los abogados.

\- Prepare mi caballo, saldré en unos minutos – dijo el señor Darcy con voz de cansancio al señor Foster

\- Enseguida señor – respondió el señor Foster

Fitzwilliam cabalgo esperanzado en que sería la última reunión de negocios a la que tendría que asistir por esta temporada en Londres, estaba ansioso de volver a su hogar con su amada esposa, cada día que pasaba lejos de ella la extrañaba aún más, era la primera vez que se alejaban por tantos días, en un principio pensó en pedirle que lo acompañara a Londres, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocupado que estaría en la ciudad declino la idea, no quería que su esposa se sintiera infeliz por estar tan sola en la ciudad, y sus tíos los señores Gardiner se encontraban de viaje en Escocia, los Bingley en Netherfield , solo quedarían las "amistades" si es que se les puede llamar así, prejuiciosas de Londres, que siempre andan en busca de algún nuevo chisme, no, no quería que su Lizzie pasara un mal rato, era mejor que se quedara en Pemberley y él como un buen esposo arreglaría los asuntos de negocio lo más rápido posible para volver con su amada, es por eso que trabajo sin descanso por 5 días, para finalmente volver con ella. Pero no quería ilusionarla, no estaba totalmente convencido de que las reuniones terminaran hoy, por lo que no quiso avisarle a su esposa de su posible retorno, no quería entristecerla si no lograba terminarlos hoy, en caso de que no pudiera terminarlos le enviaría una carta al amanecer diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba y que pronto estarían juntos, pero si sus planes se cumplían como el esperaba, podría sorprenderla y llegar en la tarde del día siguiente.

Al llegar a la reunión se encontró a su abogado, el señor Clark quien le comento que al parecer la reunión seria compleja.

\- Darcy, siento decirte que esta reunión no será tan fácil como pensamos, al parecer los proveedores quieren que aumentes tu oferta – dijo el señor Clark

\- ¿Qué?, pero si el día de ayer estaban de acuerdo con el ofrecimiento que les hicimos – respondió Darcy exasperado

\- Lo sé, solo quieren sacar beneficio de nosotros – respondió Clark molesto

\- Pues no los dejare, si ellos no quieren negociar bajo los términos que establecimos en estos días entonces no quiero hacer trato con ellos, no invertiré mi dinero con personas tan poco confiables - contesto un orgulloso Darcy, enfadado por la posibilidad de que los días perdidos con su esposa fueran en vano

\- Señores, por favor pasen – dijo un joven empleado de los abogados

1 hora después, el señor Darcy salió victorioso de la reunión, no solo logro concretar el acuerdo, si no que al mostrar su lado más orgulloso y molesto, los proveedores no pudieron rechazar la oferta, al contrario, cuando Darcy los amenazó con romper el negocio y no comprarles siquiera 1/10 de lo acordado, estos se asustaron, acordando rebajar los precios por los próximos 5 años, ya que el señor de la mitad de Derbyshire era importante para ellos, sabían que si él abandonaba el negocio, las próximas casas también lo harían, se equivocaron al pensar que la juventud del señor Darcy lo haría alguien fácil de engañar.

Apenas empezó a aclarar, el joven Darcy empezó a arreglar sus cosas para dejar su casa de Londres, felicito al señor Foster por lo bien que había dirigido la casa en su ausencia y que en el verano volvería con Elizabeth para disfrutar de los festivales en la ciudad.

Rápidamente se subió a su caballo y emprendió el camino hacia su casa, podría haber ido en el carruaje junto a sus maletas, pero no quería esperar tanto por abrazar a sus mujeres, prefería cabalgar por largas horas aunque esto fuera agotador. Al llegar al condado de Derbyshire pudo apreciar lo bello del paisaje, todo rodeado de diversos tonos verdes, al llegar al lago cercano a su casa su sonrisa no espero por aparecer, ya se encontraba en su amado Pemberley, empezó a cabalgar más rápido, contando los segundos para ver a su querida esposa.

Cuando por fin bajo del caballo, fue sorprendido por dos mujeres que lo abrazaban con emoción.

\- ¿Ustedes me quieren matar cuando por fin vuelvo con ustedes? – dijo Fitzwilliam entre risas, mientras ambas mujeres lo abrazaban sin dejarlo respirar

\- Hermano, no seas malo, te extrañamos mucho - respondió Georgiana con tono infantil, reprochando a su hermano

\- Es verdad querido, solo queremos expresarte nuestro cariño – dijo Elizabeth entre risas – además nos estamos asegurándonos de que no olvides lo mucho que te queremos

\- Jamás amor mío – respondió Fitzwilliam mirando a su esposa a los hermosos ojos, que lo conquistaron desde el primer día

\- Uff había olvidado lo románticos que son, es mejor que los espere arriba – dijo Georgiana entre risas – pero antes, ¿hermano me trajiste algún regalo?

\- Georgie – rio Lizzie – no crees que es muy luego para preguntar sobre regalos

\- Georgie, algún día cuando conozcas un joven que te amé tanto como yo a mi hermosa esposa y tú a él, entenderás que después de 5 días sin verse, lo menos que puedes hacer es ser romántico – dijo Fitzwilliam riéndose mientras abrazaba a ambas – pero por ahora solo tienes permitido recibir regalos de parte de tu hermano – del bolsillo del abrigo saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo - espero que te guste, puedes utilizarlo en alguna próxima fiesta familiar

\- Georigana tomo la caja abriéndola rápidamente, para encontrarse con unos delicados pero sencillos aretes- Son hermosos, iré a ponérmelos enseguida – grito Georgiana mientras corría por las escaleras

\- Creo que no veremos a Georgi por un buen rato – dijo Lizzie entre risas

\- Ese era mi plan – respondió Fitzwilliam mirando a su esposa mirando a su esposa con cara de deseo, al llegar al final de las escaleras, se esforzó por utilizar su tono más galante – Señora Darcy, porque no me acompaña a nuestra alcoba, tengo que conversar un tema muy importante con usted, es urgente

\- Si, vamos – le contesto Elizabeth sonrojándose ante la proposición encubierta de su esposo, sabía que si no hubieran empleados observándolos, su esposo la tomaría en sus brazos y la llevaría rápidamente a su habitación, para recuperar los días perdidos

Al llegar a la habitación, los besos y las caricias no tardaron en aparecer, Darcy suavemente apoyo a su amada en la cama mientras la llenaba de besos, estaba en eso cuando unas suaves manos abrazaron su cara, dirigiendo su mirada a la de su esposa

\- No me vuelvas a dejar por tanto tiempo, y menos aún sin enviarme noticias tuya, Fitzwilliam – entono Elizabeth con enojo , ella lo amaba y no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo sin noticias suyas

\- "Fitzwilliam" pensó Darcy, esto significa que estoy en problemas, mi querida Elizabeth solo me llama por mi nombre cuando está enfadada conmigo – Lo siento querida, pero quería sorprenderte – respondió depositando un largo y apasionado beso en los labios de su esposa, terminando con una leve mordida en su labio inferior y continuo llenándola de besos en el cuerpo

\- Will – rio Lizzie, nerviosa por este último movimiento

\- No lo pude evitar, soy totalmente culpable de amarte con locura amor mío

Más tarde la joven pareja yacía abrazada en la cama, intoxicándose en el aroma del otro y pensando cómo habían resistido 5 días sin estar juntos, sin tocarse, sin disfrutar uno del otro. Mientras Will jugaba con uno de los rizos de su amada, Lizzie recordó la gran noticia que había recibido antes de su llegada.

\- ¿Will recibiste una carta de parte de Charles mientras estabas en Londres? – pregunto Elizabeth para asegurarse de que su esposo aun no sabía sobre la gran noticia

\- No, no que yo sepa, mis últimos dos días fueron muy ajetreados, pero no recuerdo ninguna carta Lizzie, ¿sucede algo?- cambiando su tono relajado por uno preocupado

\- No nada amor mío, solo quería ser yo quien te contara tan alegre noticia, hoy recibí una carta desde Netherfield, ¡Jane está embarazada! – grito Lizzie con emoción

\- ¿Embarazada? Eso es genial, me imagino que Charles debe estar muy feliz, y tus padres deben estar muy emocionados, su primos nieto o nieta, me alegro mucho por ellos

\- Lizzie observaba a su marido, lo feliz que estaba por sus amigos, quizás él también quería tener un hijo pronto, dubitativa se decidió a preguntarle, pero fue interrumpida por su marido

\- Querida, creo que pronto tendremos que tener a nuestro pequeño heredero, ya sabes, para que el pequeño Bingley no se sienta tan solo y sus tías lo dejen respirar – dijo Darcy entre risas

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – pregunto Elizabeth con un brillo en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa

\- Claro, yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo al tener un hijo contigo Lizzie, estos años juntos han sido los más felices de mi vida

\- Entonces señor Darcy, tendremos que pasar más tiempo intentándolo – le dijo Lizzie coquetamente, a lo que Darcy respondió inmediatamente besando a su esposa, y dejándose llevar nuevamente por la pasión de su reencuentro.

 **Hola, les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews para poder saber su opinión, y gracias por leerme. Describí a un Darcy romántico y preocupado por su familia, más adelante sabremos más sobre la vida del resto de los personajes de O &P.**


	3. 3 - Un día al aire libre

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el dolor punzante en las piernas y los hombros, producto de las largas horas de cabalgata del día anterior, suspiro pesadamente sin ánimos de dejar la cama, pero al recordar cómo había amado a su esposa la noche anterior el suspiro paso a ser una sonrisa pícara, sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizo hacia el lado de la cama que utilizaba su querida Lizzie, para encontrarse con un espacio vacío.

Maldición – pensó, mientras lentamente bajaba de la cama para asomarse a la ventana. Al asomarse se sorprendió con lo claro que estaba el día y con la altura del sol, debió dormir más de lo esperaba.

Apenado por la situación llamo a su ayudante de recamara para que le preparara un baño, al volver a su dormitorio algo le llamo la atención sobre la cama, debido de la almohada sobresalía un pequeño trozo de papel.

 _Querido Will_

 _Siento no haberte despertado esta mañana, lo trate en un inicio pero cuando te dije "Will querido, es hora de levantarnos" solo me respondiste con un gruñido y me entrelazaste entre tus brazos, aunque me encanto y aproveche los minutos refugiándome en tu pecho, finalmente decidí levantarme y salir a caminar, hace un día tan hermoso, caminare por los parques de Pemberley, espero volver antes que despiertes._

 _Siempre tuya, Lizzie_

Lizzie – pensó Darcy al terminar la carta de su amada, y es que realmente estaba loco de amor por su mujer, cada día junto a ella descubría algo nuevo de que enamorarse, sus ojos, su tacto, sus rizos que siempre rebeldes escapaban hacia su rostro inclusive con los peinados más complejos, su risa, simplemente la amaba ahora y siempre.

Mientras tomaba su baño empezó a pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior con Elizabeth, si bien le entusiasmaba tener un hijo con ella a la vez sentía miedo, no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a su madre al tener a Georgiana, eso cambio a su padre para siempre, sabía que él amaba a Georgie, pero en el fondo nunca pudo dejar de mirarla con cierto aire de que le había robado a su esposa, pero los años habían cambiado, Lizzie no debería presentar problemas al tener a su heredero, además él conseguiría el mejor doctor para su amada ¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando?, ni siquiera está esperando un bebe y yo ya estoy planeando el parto.

Al terminar el baño se visitó rápidamente, quería encontrar a Lizzie antes de que volviera de su paseo diario, hace mucho que no caminaba con su esposa y extrañaba las conversaciones y discusiones que siempre tenía con su amada en el camino, le encantaba que Lizzie fuera tan inteligente y que opinara sobre política y economía, por la mayoría de la sociedad esto era mal visto, pero para él tener una mujer a su lado con quien pudiera conversar todos los temas y escucharlo y aconsejarlo cuando tuviera alguna duda sobre cómo actuar , era algo maravilloso.

Bajo casi corriendo las escaleras, cuando se encontró con Georgiana en el camino.

\- Hermano, estas despierto – le dijo Georgie con una sonrisa inocente. Fitzwilliam se sintió apenado, no era propio de él dormir hasta tarde. – Mi querida hermana salió a caminar hace algunas horas, ya debe estar por volver – volvió a comentar, mientras le prestaba más atención a las partituras que cargaba que a su hermano

Si, Georgie, voy en camino a encontrarla - luego de decirlo se quedó pensando por un momento –

Señora Reynolds, prepare una cesta con comida, y una manta, saldré en unos minutos – dijo un sonriente Darcy

Sí señor, en unos minutos estará lista – respondió la señora Reynolds

Sii, un almuerzo al aire libre, estoy segura que a Elizabeth le encantara y a mí también – respondió Georgie entusiasmada. Sin saber cómo decirle a su hermana que lo que él quería era estar solo con su esposa, utilizo su tono más conciliador y suplicante le dijo - Perdóname Georgie, creo que me explique mal, quisiera estar solo con Elizabeth, como sabes me extraño mucho mientras estuve en Londres y yo a ella, y he estado tan ocupado este último tiempo con trabajo que siento que la he dejado de lado, extraño conversar con ella.

Hermano, no seas malo, ayer se fueron a la cama temprano, ¿No conversaron suficiente? – pregunto inocentemente. Al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana inmediatamente la noche anterior vino a su mente los hechos de anoche y lo bien que lo había pasado con su esposa, y no, definitivamente no habían conversado mucho. Al notar como la cara de su hermano se enrojecía Georgiana entendió lo tonto de su pregunta y también se sonrojo. Y así quedaron ambos hermanos totalmente sonrojados sin ser capaces de mirarse a los ojos, siendo salvador por la señora Reynolds y la cesta. Rápidamente Darcy se despidió de su hermana y emprendió su camino hacia los parques en busca de su Lizzie.

Llevaba un buen rato caminando y aun no veía a su querida Lizzie, quizás había tomado otro camino y lo estaba esperando en casa – pensó desanimándose, o quizás le sucedió algo – pensó al segundo siguiente preocupándose. Con la última idea en mente apresuro el paso, aun no veía a Lizzie, pero a lo lejos algo le llamo la atención, a medida que se acercaba más aumentaba su preocupación, eran sus zapatos. En el suelo cerca de un árbol se encontraban las botas que usaba su Lizzie para salir a caminar, estaban totalmente embarradas prueba de que habían sido usadas en la mañana, pero sin ningún rastro más de que su Lizzie estuviera cerca. Preocupado soltó la cesta y empezó a mirar desesperadamente hacia todos lados.

Elizabeth – grito angustiado

Elizabeth – volvió a gritar con más fuerza esta vez - ¿Dónde estaría su amada Lizzie? ¿Porque solo estaban sus zapatos pero ningún rastro de ella? Rápidamente empezó a planear que haría luego de llegar a la casa, ordenaría una cuadrilla para ir en búsqueda de su esposa y enviaría a uno de sus criados a que diera aviso al juez más cercano, no descansaría hasta encontrar a su Lizzie.

Estaba a punto de emprender su camino, cuando algo lo golpeo en el hombro y luego en la cabeza. Extrañado se agacho a observar que lo había golpeado cuando recibió dos golpes más, atrapando uno de estos se dio cuenta que eran pequeñas nueces, se puso de pie aun examinándolas cuando escucho una risa explosiva que venia del árbol. Esa risa, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Lizzie, casi me matas del susto, pensé que te había pasado algo – grito un señor Darcy enojado hacia la cima del gran nogal que estaba a su lado

Vamos Will, fue solo una broma, además no sabía que vendrías cuando me subí al árbol- dijo Lizzie aun riendo

Lizzie, no me parece gracioso, me preocupe – respondió un Darcy aun enojado, pero ya más tranquilo, respirando por fin

Vamos Will, solo bromeaba – respondió Lizzie ahora con un tono más infantil y coqueto a la vez - ¿Por qué no subes conmigo? Hace mucho que no subía a un árbol, había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta

No lo sé Lizzie, creo que opacaría tus habilidades de trepadora de árboles si lo intento – respondió Darcy con un tono orgulloso, sabiendo que su mujer reaccionaria inmediatamente a la ofensa

Señor Darcy – respondió Elizabeth con un tono indignado – ¿Acaso eso es un reto?

Lo seria, si tuvieras la posibilidad de ganarme amor mío – rio Darcy , sabía que su esposa se enojaría tan rápido, era tan orgullosa, igual que él

Muy bien señor, usted me ha ofendido y defenderé mi honor – respondió una Lizzie enojada, bajando del árbol – Pero debe saber que estoy en desventaja, ya que ya subí una vez al árbol

Al verla bajar del árbol, se sorprendió por un momento de lo hermosa que se veía, su pelo se encontraba alborotado, su vestido arrugado y sus mejillas habían tomado un color carmesí que la hacían ver tan natural. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, encerrándola con sus brazos contra el tronco del árbol, y dándole un beso lleno de pasión, ella al principio no reacciono pero a los pocos segundos le respondió el beso, invadiendo su boca, cada vez más intenso, se detuvieron un momento para respirar. – Señor Darcy, ¿esto es una forma de decir que se rinde? – le pregunto Lizzie con aire triunfador y sonriendo. – No amor mío, solo es una forma de decir que no puedo resistir tus encantos – le respondió Fitzwilliam besándola con más pasión, mientras empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, ella sin pensarlo dos veces lo desprendió de su chaqueta y desabotono su camisa. – Will espera – le dijo Elizabeth cortadamente – Alguien nos podría ver. – con un tono preocupado pero sin dejar de ser seductora - Tranquila querida, no hay nadie en kilómetros – con una voz sexy, llenándola de besos en el cuello y dejando que la pasión fuera la que los manejara, la apoyo en el árbol nuevamente y levantando su vestido, se dejaron llevar por la pasión, olvidando todo.

Luego de amarse se recostaron bajo el árbol, aun besándose, miraron el cielo y disfrutaron de su compañía.

Y esa canasta Will? – pregunto Elizabeth curiosa

La preparo la señora Reynolds, la traje para sorprenderte con un almuerzo al aire libre, hasta que me empezaste a arrojar nueces, claro está – respondió Darcy mirando a su amada frunciendo el ceño mientras reía

Lo siento Will – rio Elizabeth - la próxima vez prometo comportarme como una dama y no subir a los árboles, no notaras la diferencia entre mí y Caroline Bingley

Por dios no – dijo Darcy con un tono de rechazo – Prefiero buscarte bajo todos los arboles de Inglaterra que tener una esposa como la señorita Bingley – rio

Eso espero – le dijo Lizzie guiñándole un ojo

Finalmente comieron y rieron, mientras compartían la tarde bajo el nogal. Este será nuestro árbol desde ahora Will - le dijo Lizzie con ojos soñadores – y con un pequeño cuchillo escribió sus iniciales rodeándolas con un corazón – ahora todos los que vean este árbol sabrán que es nuestro. A pesar de los años que llevaba junto a su esposa aún no se acostumbraba a algunas cosas, para él era extraño y un poco infantil tallar su nombre y el de su amada en un árbol, pero nunca le negaría nada a su mujer, si ella era feliz con esa muestra de amor él también era feliz. – Si, Lizzie, será nuestro árbol – le respondió con cariño

Lizzie, ya empezara a esconderse el sol, regresemos a casa – le dijo cariñosamente

Aun no – le respondió ella con cara de pocos amigos

¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto preocupado

Nuestro desafío, señor Darcy – le dijo Elizabeth mirando hacia la cima del árbol

Pensé que estarías muy cansada – le respondió preocupado

¿Tienes miedo? – le respondió Lizzie desafiante

Muy bien señora Darcy, usted lo pidió – le respondió Darcy con un tono orgulloso

A la cuenta de tres, querido – respondió Elizabeth

1

2

3

….

Ambos corrieron hacia el árbol, haciendo sus mejores intentos por escalar, de vez en cuando Darcy observaba a su esposa para asegurarse de que estuviera segura y no se arriesgara. Fue el primero en llegar a la cima del árbol, unas ramas más abajo venia su Lizzie subiendo con gran energía, extendió su mano y la ayudo hasta que ambos estuvieron en la cima del árbol.

Perdí – dijo Lizzie con voz de tristeza. Por un momento pensó seguir con su lado orgulloso para hacer enfadar a su esposa, pero al ver sus ojos tristes, se contuvo. - ¿De qué hablas Lizzie? , hasta donde yo sé, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo, fue un empato – le dijo con voz amable y cariñosa, para luego depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Ella lo miro con ternura – Te amo Will

Y yo te amo Lizzie – besando el dorso de su mano.

Así terminaron su día paseando por los parques de Pemberley, luego de bajar del árbol empezaron el camino a casa, riendo y conversando sobre todo lo que no pudieron hablar mientras estaban lejos.

 **Hola, les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

 **Dejen sus review y espero actualizar pronto**

 **Katarapotter:** gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara mi historia, espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.


	4. 4 - Visitas inesperadas

¡Adoro estas cintas! – expreso una chillona mujer - Quiero las cintas rojas, azules y verdes, mmmm y las doradas también

…. Humm – se aclaró la garganta el señor a cargo de la tienda, mirando como la joven daba órdenes en su tienda, tratando de llamar su atención empezó a toser fuertemente.

Ahora quiero ver los guantes de seda, los míos no son propios de una joven con un marido tan exitoso - dijo la joven con un tono desagradable y con el fin de sacarle celos a las vendedoras de la tienda, pobre ingenua pensaron las chicas al escuchar el comentario, si supiera como su marido se pasa el día coqueteando con otras y en burdeles.

Señora – entono enfadado, perdiendo la paciencia el dueño de la tienda – Señora – volvió a entonar – Señora Wickham – grito perdiendo completamente la paciencia

Señor Tonks, ¿Por qué me está gritando? ¡Qué falta de caballerosidad la suya!, como se atreve a hablarme así, una joven tan hermosa y con un marido en la milicia, agradezca que su tienda tiene los productos más fascinantes o le diría a mi querido Wickham que venga y lo rete a un duelo por su falta de decoro – expreso Lydia con un tono despectivo mientras observaba al hombre – pero como yo soy una buena mujer no lo hare, sin embargo me merezco una recompensa por sus malos tratos señor, mmmmm un gorro nuevo como él que tiene en el mostrador de atrás me vendría bien, pero lo quiero con otro color de cinta claro, algo más fino

Señora Wickham – volvió a hablar el señor Tonks con un tono más calmado, que estaba pensando en perder la paciencia con la joven, no por las amenazas de esta ya que bien sabía que su esposo no se involucraba en los asuntos de su escandalosa esposa, por sus empleadas había escuchado que el señor Wickham constantemente dejaba sola a su esposa para irse con otras damas, y que a más de alguna le había confesado en su estado de ebriedad que solo estaba en su matrimonio por obligación. – Señora Wickham, disculpe mi exaltación pero he tenido un día difícil – se excusó el caballero, pero antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido estrepitosamente

Ese no es mi problema, he estado solo unas semanas en Londres y ya estoy segura de ser su mejor clienta y exijo respeto – grito la joven

Señora, no pretendo ofenderla pero usted no es mi mejor clienta, y eso lo sabe muy bien - dijo el caballero con tono áspero – ahora bien y le ruego que no me interrumpa, veo que eligió muchas cintas y un par de guantes, pero ¿Tiene el dinero para pagarlos?

Emmm – empezó a titubear Lydia, perdiendo toda la valentía – Emm, señor Tonks usted sabe que una joven tan linda como yo no se puede arriesgar a andar con grandes sumas de dinero en la calle, imagínese lo que me podría pasar, Londres es una ciudad muy grande – dijo Lydia - pero mi querido Wickham vendrá en la tarde y le pagara todo como siempre.

Disculpe señora Wickham pero el señor Wickham no ha venido a pagar sus deudas desde las ultimas 2 veces que estuvo usted aquí, yo no le había dicho nada esperando que viniera esta semana a pagarme, pero ya no puedo seguir esperando. Apenas su esposo pague su deuda usted puede venir y comprar todo lo que quiera. Lydia se sonrojo inmediatamente y con un gesto infantil empezó a apretar fuertemente las cintas que había elegido.

Margaret, por favor devuelve la mercadería que pidió la joven señora a los cajones en los que estaban – una joven delgada y de pelo oscuro se acercó a Lydia para quitarle las cintas que tenía en la mano, pero esta se rehusó empezando un tira y afloja entre las mujeres, sin darse cuenta Lydia resbalo con un tarro que estaba en el piso, cayendo sentada en el piso, indignada se levantó y salió corriendo de la tienda mientras sollozaba. El señor Tonks se sintió culpable, pero no era su culpa que la señorita se hubiera casado con un hombre tan rufián como Wickham.

Lydia corrió hacia la hostal en la que se quedaba mientras lloraba, al llegar a su habitación empezó a buscar a su marido, como siempre estaba todo desordenado, al entrar al dormitorio encontró a su esposo, ebrio encima de la cama con una botella de licor vacía en la mano.

Wickham! Wickham! Despierta – grito Lydia con una voz chillona

Grrr… déjame dormir mujer – le respondió el hombre

Wiiiickham, despierta, necesito hablar contigo! – volvió a gritar la joven. Un desaliñado Wickham se levantó pesadamente de la cama, sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos y los gritos de su mujer solo lo empeoraban, ¿Cuándo se hizo de día? Pensó para sí mismo. Refregándose los ojos para poder adaptarse a la luz miro a su esposa, no la amaba, pero debía admitir que era guapa, si tan solo supiera callarse la boca. ¿Qué quieres Lydia? – le pregunto con poco animo

Quiero que vayas a la tienda del señor Tonks y le digas que me pida disculpas por tratarme tan mal, no vas a creer lo que me dijo – le empezó a contar con voz infantil – dijo que tu no le habías pagado desde hace semanas y yo sé que es mentira, tú mismo me dijiste que pagaste las deudas el mismo día.

Te dije que no fueras más a esa tienda – le respondió Wickham mientras empezaba a buscar algo de agua para tomar, se sentía deshidratado. – Pero tienen las cosas más bonitas – le respondió una Lydia ya no tan segura de que su esposo le hubiera dicho la verdad. - ¿Ellos me mintieron verdad? – le pregunto una dudosa Lydia.

George Wickham la miro fijamente por un momento, y ella entendió que era cierto, su marido le había mentido una vez más y ella como una tonta le creyó, desde que se habían casado que él acostumbraba mentirle con las deudas, había días que no volvía con ella diciendo que tenía asuntos de la milicia, pero luego escuchaba rumores de los escándalos que su esposo había hecho en las tabernas, en otras ocasiones encontraba marcas dejadas por otras mujeres en la ropa de su marido, pero prefería ignorar todo esto, no quería pensar en esas cosas, ella lo amaba, él era tan guapo y se veía aún más guapo con su chaqueta roja de la milicia, que importaba que estuviera con otras mujeres si era por un rato, ella era la que lo tenía todos los días, ella era la ganadora. Y esta vez igual que en esas ocasiones, prefirió creerle y seguir viviendo la mentira.

Ayy señor Wickham, no me respondas, son solo envidiosos que quieren ser como nosotros, envidian nuestra vida – le dijo Lydia - no volveré a ir a esa tienda y le diré a quienes conozca que no son gente decente. Wickham la miro y suspiro, no la entendía, no podía ser tan ingenua de pensar que él decía la verdad pero mientras no lo molestara y dejara de gritar estaría bien, ocupo su mejor sonrisa y se la dio a su esposa y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

La vida de los Wickham no tenía grandes lujos, él era un borracho y un conquistador de mujeres que gastaba todo su dinero en las cavernas y ella una compradora compulsiva. El trabajo en la milicia no había rendido frutos para Wickham, los sargentos saben que no era un hombre de fiar por lo que nunca lo recomendaban para grandes campañas ni lo ayudaban a conseguir un mejor puesto. Lydia consiente de esto, culpaba de sus desgracias a sus dos hermanas mayores, ambas casadas con hombres con dinero, viviendo en grandes casas, pero no eran capaces de ayudarla, de vez en cuando Jane le enviaba un sobre con dinero pero Lizzie, Lizzie nunca se acordaba de ella, por más indirectas que le enviaba en sus cartas su hermana nunca le enviaba dinero, ni siquiera la había invitado a conocer Pemberley. Se encontraba pensando en esto, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea para poder salir de sus deudas.

Querido Wickham, quiero hacer un viaje – le dijo animadamente – Quiero ir a Pemberley.

¿Estás loca acaso? – Le pregunto burlándose - ¿Tu hermana te mando una invitación de la que yo no sepa?

No, pero soy su hermana y tendrá que recibirme. Lizzie tiene una buena situación económica y no es justo que nosotros no, le exigiré que me de dinero y que hable con ese horrible hombre con el que se casó para que te consiga un mejor puesto en la milicia – le contesto Lydia con un tono seguro

Wickham lo pensó por un momento, su esposa era una tonta pero la idea no era mala, si su hermana les daba dinero podría salir de sus deudas, y un mejor puesto en la milicia no le vendría mal. Y en caso de que nada de eso funcionara, por lo menos podría aprovechar de molestar un poco a Darcy, ya quería ver su cara cuando llegara a Pemberley y nada menos que como su hermano ante la ley.

Muy bien señora Wickham, tienes razón. Vayamos a Pemberley a ver a nuestra queridísima familia – le respondió un engreído Wickham. – Ahora saldré a juntarme con unos amigos de la milicia, mañana temprano partiremos.

Eso es maravilloso – grito Lydia – enviare una carta para avisarle a Lizzie.

No, no lo hagas - la detuvo Wickham – dejémoslo como una visita sorpresa, será más emocionante

Tienes razón, empezare a empacar las cosas, ¿Qué cintas debo llevar? ¿Rosadas? ¿Blancas? – empezó a decir Lydia ignorando a su esposo mientras este salía por la puerta.

De verdad que lo pasare muy bien arruinando tus días Darcy, y podre ver a Elizabeth, pobrecita con un hombre como Darcy debe estar tan insatisfecha, pero él como un buen amigo la podría satisfacer y complacerla como su marido seguramente no había hecho jamás- pensaba Wickham mientras caminaba hacia la taberna.

Mientras tanto en Pemberley los días seguían como siempre, ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Darcy había vuelto desde Londres y la felicidad inundaba la casa.

Hace dos días que Georgiana había viajado a Rosings a ver su tía, Lady Catherine odiaba a Elizabeth y no entendía como su sobrino se había casado con una mujer de ese nivel, pero no por eso censuraría a sus sobrinos, por lo que habitualmente los invitaba a pasar una temporada en Rosings, pero solo a ellos dos, Darcy se enojaba cada vez que recibía estas cartas, indignado por como su tía trataba a su mujer, ya habían pasado dos años y era tiempo que lo aceptara, ya era suficiente con que no hubiera ido a su boda. Sin embargo esta vez Lizzie insistió con que Georgiana debería aceptar la invitación.

Elizabeth- le dijo enojado – No dejare que Georgie vaya donde esa mujer, si mi tía está en contra tuya no merece nuestra compañía, que mujer más detestable, no se da cuenta que por su culpa Anne esta tan sola.

Querido – le respondió Lizzie conciliadoramente estrechando su mano durante la cena y acariciándola suavemente – Sé que quieres protegerme y evitar que tu tía ponga malos pensamientos sobre mí en la cabeza de Georgie, pero no será así. Tu hermana es una jovencita muy inteligente y sabe que tu tía habla desde el enojo – les dijo ahora observando a ambos hermanos mientras cenaban

Eso jamás Elizabeth – hablo una preocupada Georgie – yo nunca podría creer alguna de las cosas que dice mi tía sobre ti, yo estoy segura de que eres la mujer perfecta para mi hermano. – le dijo Georgie con una sonrisa

Gracias Georgie – le respondió Darcy con una mirada dulce

Yo extraño a la prima Anne hermano, y me gustaría ir a Rosings, pero si tú no estás de acuerdo, te hare caso – le respondió Georgiana con un tono melancólico

Querido, debes dejar que Georgie vaya a Rosings, le hará bien compartir con más personas. Además en algún tiempo Georgiana debe ser presentada en sociedad y es bueno que conozca los círculos sociales en los que está tu tía. Darcy la miro asustado ante su último comentario – Pero aún falta, no será presentada aun y los pretendientes no aparecerán por un tiempo – le dijo Lizzie tratando de calmarlo, devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo a Darcy.

Está bien, está bien. No puedo negarles nada a ustedes dos. Georgie puedes ir, pero promete que me escribirás cada semana y si sucede algo malo iré enseguida por ti - les respondió a ambas mujeres rindiéndose

Will eres el mejor – le dijo su hermana – ahora discúlpenme pero iré a buscar mis vestidos más lindos, para poder partir mañana mismo. Dijo Georgie antes de levantarse corriendo de la mesa.

Gracias Will – le dijo Lizzie, acercándose a su esposo – No quiero que tu hermana se pierda de alguna experiencia porque tú decidiste casarte conmigo.

Lizzie – le dijo con tono preocupado – No dejes que las opiniones de mi tía te afecten, sabes que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Le dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

Al día siguiente Georgiana partió rumbo a Rosings. La mañana siguiente Lizzie buscaba a su esposo, sin poder encontrarlo.

Señora Rosings ¿Ha visto al señor Darcy? – le pregunto Elizabeth al toparse a la señora en el pasillo

Si, señora. Se encuentra en su despacho – le respondió amablemente.

Al entrar al despacho su esposo se encontraba concentradamente revisando unos libros de contabilidad, pero al ver a su esposa dejo estos de lado. – Lizzie, ¿A que debo esta visita? – le pregunto el feliz

Quería verte mi señor Darcy, ya sabes que desde que se fue Georgie me aburro mucho durante el día y hoy no tengo ganas de estar en la biblioteca, ¿Te molesta si leo aquí? – le pregunto inocentemente,

Claro Lizzie, ven aquí – le dijo él señalándole que se acercara a él. Ella camino coquetamente hacia su marido sonriéndole en todo momento. Al llegar a su lado su marido la atrapo entre sus brazos y la beso tiernamente en los labios, para luego sentarse. - ¿Solo querías robarme un beso, señor Darcy? Y ahora te vuelves a sentar a trabajar – le pregunto una Lizzie decepcionada.

Ven aquí – le dijo él entretenido con la reacción de su esposa, le gustaba que fuera mimada con él y que le exigiera más cariño. Esta vez tomo su barbilla y le deposito un intenso beso, le puso un brazo en la espalda y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, pero esta vez su esposa quedo sentada sobre sus piernas. – Ahora señora Darcy – le dijo con un tono alegre – mientras yo sigo con las cuentas de Pemberley tu puedes leer tu libro, y estando así de cerca dudo que te sientas sola. – Me parece que es el mejor asiento de todo Londres – le dijo ella con una sonrisa y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Continuaron así, expresándose su amor, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Disculpe señor– le dijo la Señora Reynolds desde el otro lado de la puerta, esperando la confirmación para entrar. Al escuchar esto, ambos se sintieron decepcionados de ser interrumpidos en un momento tan tierno, pero arreglaron sus ropas, y le pidieron que entrara.

Lo siento señor y señora, pero acaba de llegar un carruaje a la puerta – les dijo la señora Reynolds.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban a nadie. ¿Quién estaría en la puerta? Se preguntaron ambos, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

 **Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Una visita inesperada y desagradable se les presenta a nuestros queridos Lizzie y Darcy, ya veremos que tal les va. Como pueden ver Lydia no ha madurado nada desde que se escapo con Wickham. Sigan enviando reviews para saber sus opiniones.**

 **Muchas gracias a Joyhime, Cullen - 21 - gladys y a una persona más que me escribió un comentario. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :)**


	5. 5 - Hermanos Politicos

**Capitulo 5 - Hermanos politicos**

Al llegar a la entrada ambos se quedaron petrificados al ver bajar de un carruaje en mal estado a una joven pareja que esperaban no volver a ver por un tiempo. Lydia y George Wickham.

Lizzie miro de reojo a su marido, notando como su cuerpo se tensaba al instante al notar quienes eran los visitantes y sus puños se apretaban hasta dejar los nudillos blancos como las nubes, en un intento de calmarlo tomo su mano apretándola suavemente para captar su atención, lo que ocasiono que el la mirara con furia contenida, pero a los pocos segundos su mirada se suavizo y con un pequeño suspiro decidió dar el primer paso hacia los invitados.

\- Wickham, ¿Es que acaso no te quedo claro la última vez que nos vimos que no eras bienvenido en Pemberley? – pregunto Darcy de manera tajante

\- Lizzie! – grito Lydia – Dile a tu esposo que yo soy tu hermana y que tú me invitaste.

\- ¿Qué yo te invite? – pregunto una confundida Elizabeth.

Ante este último comentario la molestia de Darcy empezó a incrementar, él conocía a su Lizzie y sabía que ella jamás haría algo así, nunca invitaría a su hermana sin consultárselo. ¿Pero y si lo hizo?, ¿Y si la invito a sus espaldas y no dijo nada para que él no se lo impidiera? Sabía que Elizabeth era inteligente y que lo amaba, pero también sabía que ella haría cualquier cosa por su familia, ¿Por qué insistió en que Georgie fuera a Rosings?, quizás de verdad ella la invito y se lo oculto, tomándolo como un tonto. Hundido en estos pensamientos Darcy dio un frio saludo a su hermana por ley y entro rápidamente a la casa, encerrándose en su despacho toda la tarde.

Al ver la reacción de su esposo Lizzie quedo desconcertada, sabía que odiaba a Wickham pero no esperaba que la dejara sola frente a los invitados, sobretodo sabiendo que ella se sentía tan incómoda con la presencia de ese hombre.

\- Lydia yo no te invite a venir – le respondió una Elizabeth seria.

\- Tú, Jane, es lo mismo para mí – rio Lydia sínicamente – Está bien Lizzie no me invitaste, pero quería venir a verte, llevas 2 años casada y nunca me has invitado a tu hogar, ¡!traes a toda la familia pero a mí me niegas la entrada! – grito Lydia

\- Pero eso no te da derecho a llegar sin invitación, tengo mis razones para no invitarte a mi casa – respondió Lizzie mirando a Wickham.

\- Lizzie no es mi culpa que eligieras casarte con un hombre tan amargado, y que ver mi felicidad con el señor Wickham te enfade – le respondió una orgullosa Lydia. Ante este último comentario Elizabeth comprendió que no lograría nada discutiendo con su hermana, los años de casada no la habían cambiado, al contrario la habían convertido en una mujer aún más desagradable. Rindiéndose ante la situación invito a la pareja a entrar a la casa y le pidió a la señora Reynolds que les prepara una habitación pero en el ala más lejana a su habitación, así al menos no se los toparían por las noches.

Mientras la señora Reynolds los instalaba en su habitación, Lizzie trato de conversar con su marido para calmarlo sobre la situación, pero al entrar al despacho se encontró con un Darcy que no veía desde esa desafortunada primera propuesta de matrimonio.

\- Querido, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto una preocupada Elizabeth

\- Elizabeth estoy ocupado, tengo que preocuparme por los negocios de la familia – le respondió bruscamente.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera tan fría? ¿Es que acaso le creíste a Lydia? – le pregunto Elizabeth ofendida

\- Dímelo tú, ¿Debería creerle? – le pregunto fríamente – Me pareció extraño cuando insististe en que Georgie se fuera, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, acaso crees que sería capaz de invitar a alguien que sé que odias, solo por gusto? – le pregunto ofendida

\- No lo sé Elizabeth, quizás tú madre por fin logro causar algún efecto en ti y ahora al igual que ella adoras al señor Wickham. – al segundo de sentir esto se arrepintió profundamente, sabía que Lizzie odiaría parecerse a su madre, pero sobre todo porque estaba ofendiendo a la familia de su amada. Ella lo miro fríamente, pero en el fondo sus palabras la hirieron profundamente, como podía desconfiar de ella.

\- Muy bien Fitzwilliam. Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, no tengo más que decir. – le respondió una fría Elizabeth. - ¿Fitzwilliam? Pensó Darcy para sí mismo, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de casados ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre completo, no, ella siempre lo trataba con apodos cariñosos o abreviaba su nombre quitándole la seriedad. Pero no importaba, estaba seguro de que su esposa le había tendido una trampa y no daría su brazo a torcer, decidió ausentarse del almuerzo y de la cena, haciendo una breve aparición por el salón en la noche esperando que ya todos se hubieran ido a sus camas.

El día con su hermana y su esposo para Lizzie fue como una eternidad, durante todo el día tuvo que escuchar las supuestas maravillas de estar casada con un hombre de la milicia, los lujos que tenían y los grandiosos lugares que habían conocido, historia que contrastaba fuertemente con las cartas que le enviaba su madre diciéndole que Lydia pasaba por muchas desgracias y que era culpa de ella y de Jane por no conseguirle un mejor puesto a Wickham y por no enviarle dinero a su hermana. Mientras Lydia seguía hablando, Elizabeth tuvo tiempo para analizar a su nuevo hermano, desde que se habían escapado y posteriormente casado no había compartido mucho tiempo con ellos, los vio como pareja en su visita a Longbourn luego de casarse y en su matrimonio y el de Jane, pero en esa ocasión se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de ellos, para no incomodar a su marido y proteger a Georgiana, los años habían afectado a Wickham, aún era un hombre guapo pero ya no se veía tan reluciente como la primera vez que lo vio, su pelo se había oscurecido y sus ojos se habían vuelto más fríos, la ropa de Lydia y Wickham no parecía lujosa ni en muy buen estado, al parecer era verdad que atravesaban por una mala época por lo que decía su madre, quizás podría darles algo de dinero mensual, siempre y cuando Darcy estuviera de acuerdo.

Luego de la cena paso al salón junto a Lydia y Wickham, excusando a su esposo de que tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no los había acompañado en el día, sabía que esto no era completamente cierto, pero no quería que pensaran mal de Will.

Mientras Wickham iba a pedirle al mayordomo un trago más fuerte para beber que el brandy que se encontraba en el salón, Lydia se acercó a su hermana para contarle más sobre su vida de casada.

\- Lizzie, Wickham es tan maravilloso y no lo digo de una manera superficial ni como un esposo, si no como un hombre – le dijo Lydia sonrojándose

\- Mmmm si, parece ser un buen hombre – le respondió Lizzie un poco insegura sobre que trataba de insinuar su hermana menor

\- Jjajaja Lizzie, eres tan ingenua. No digo que solo sea un buen hombre, es un buen amante. Si supieras las cosas que hemos hecho – le dijo Lydia riéndose

\- Lydia, no creo que sea apropiado que me cuentes esas cosas – le respondió Lizzie incomodándose

\- Vamos Lizzie, no seas tan mojigata, tu estas casada así que debes saber de qué hablo, bueno quizás no con ese hombre tan frio que tienes a tu lado de seguro sus encuentros son fríos y esporádicos – le respondió una agria Lydia.

\- Lydia! No sabes de lo que hablas y te ruego que dejes de hablar así de mi esposo – le respondió enojada

\- Ya Lizzie, no te enfades, pero es que Wickham es tan maravilloso. Hay noches en las que no duermo de tanta pasión que tiene dentro de sí, y si lo vieras sin camisa, es maravilloso - continúo Lydia. Estaba en esto cuando Wickham volvió a la habitación, encontrándose a una Lydia hablándole al oído a su hermana y a una Elizabeth Darcy muy incómoda y sonrojada, conociendo a su esposa sabía que decía estar contando algo inapropiado, no era la primera vez que su esposa le contaba sobre sus aventuras nocturnas a otras mujeres, aunque a él eso le había traído beneficios, ya que más de alguna se sentía tentada y decidía comprobar si el mito era verdad, y si ese era el caso de Elizabeth Darcy él no se negaría a enseñarle lo buen amante que era, al contrario. Con esto aún en su mente se acercó galantemente a las damas ofreciéndoles de su trago, mirando sensualmente a su cuñada.

\- Lydia, ¿Por qué no tocas algo para mí en el piano? – le pregunto a su esposa

\- Wickham, sabes que odio tocar el piano, mejor juguemos a algo. – le pregunto ella infantilmente. Ante la reacción de su esposa se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos y diciéndole fría y suavemente – Lydia, quiero que toques el piano.

\- Muy bien , muy bien, tocare el piano – respondió Lydia resignada, para luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y caminar feliz hacia el piano. Aprovechando que su esposa iba hacia el piano Wickham rápidamente se sentó al lado de su cuñada, con el fin de empezar la conquista.

\- Y bien Elizabeth, ¿qué tal tu vida de casada con Darcy? , te advertir que era un hombre orgulloso y ambicioso, pero aun así decidiste casarte con él – le dijo Wickham con maldad.

\- No sabe de lo que habla Wikcham, Fitzwilliam es un esposo maravilloso y no podría estar más feliz al tener un hombre así a mi lado – le respondido segura. Al escuchar esto Wickham se sintió ofendido, no esperaba que Darcy pudiera haber enamorado a una mujer, guardaba la esperanza de que Elizabeth se hubiera casado con él solo por su dinero. Pero quizás Elizabeth respondía esto solo para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que volvió a intentarlo.

\- Elizabeth, yo conozco bien a Darcy, desde niños, y sé que no tiene lo necesario para hacer feliz a una mujer y menos para satisfacerla. – mientras decía esto enrollo con su dedo uno de los rizos del cabello de Lizzie, y empezó a acercarse a la dama. Lizzie se empezó a sentir incomoda con su cercanía. – De seguro tu hermana ya te conto que ella si es una mujer satisfecha, yo podría ayudarte a ser una mujer más feliz – volvió a decir Wickham esta vez acercándose mucho más mientras miraba fijamente a Elizabeth a los ojos. Ella estaba cada vez más incómoda con la situación, miraba a Lydia pero esta estaba tan distraída tratando de entender las partituras que no les prestaba atención, deseaba que Will estuviera ahí con ella, que la rescatara, angustiándose ante el inminente acercamiento de los labios de Wickham a los suyos, de pronto algo lo alejo de ella, una gran fuerza alejo a Wikcham haciéndolo caer de espalda al suelo. Era el señor Darcy.

Luego de decidir pasar un rato con su esposa y los invitados en el salón, Darcy vio como Wickham salía de este, por lo que se arrepintió no quería soportar a Lydia, tampoco a Wickham, pero estando dos mujeres solas en la habitación sabía que tendría que escuchar a su hermana política por eternos minutos, con Wickham en la habitación al menos él podía acercarse tranquilamente a su esposa con la esperanza de que Lydia y Wickham se fueran a sus habitaciones pronto. Por lo cual decidió volver a su despacho y concentrarse en sus asuntos, se sentó en su silla y trato de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, pero era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth y lo enfadada que estaba con él, si no aparecía en todo el día Elizabeth se enfadaría más con él por no acompañarla, sabía que su esposa no se sentía cómoda con el matrimonio Wickham y dejo que su odio hacia ellos fuera más fuerte que las ganas de estar con Elizabeth siempre, no, no podía hacerle eso, resignado volvió a emprender a su camino hacia el salón, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Lydia concentrada tratando de entender las partituras de Georgiana, si Lydia estaba ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Elizabeth? , frunciendo el ceño empezó a buscar con la mirada a su esposa por la habitación, encontrándose con una escena que lo dejo helado. Su Elizabeth y Wickham sentados uno al lado del otro, y este último con la cara prácticamente encima de su amada Lizzie, ella con sus delgados brazos trataba de ejercer alguna presión sobre el hombre, pero esto no era suficiente, poco a poco se empezó a acercar más y más. Sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente hacia Wickham y tomándolo por los hombros lo lanzo hacia el suelo, lo que hizo que este cayera de espalda estrepitosamente, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a su esposa, y suavemente le acaricio la mejilla y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos tan llenos de miedo que nunca había visto antes, por culpa de ese infeliz su esposa estaba sufriendo.

\- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, Lizzie lo miro aun con miedo y a segundos de ponerse a llorar, y sin hablar solo asintió.

\- Muy bien, te pido que subas a nuestra habitación y que me esperes allí. Lleva a tu hermana a la suya, y que espere a su esposo ahí. – le dijo él seriamente, Lizzie por un momento empezó a abrir los labios para discutir esta decisión, pero él se apuró en hablar – Lizzie te lo ruego, estoy usando toda la paciencia y calma que tengo en el cuerpo para no matar a Wickham en este momento, te prometo que estaré bien, solo hablare con él, pero no quiero que estén aquí para verlo. – ella lo miro y comprendió el esfuerzo de su esposo por contenerse, por lo que asintió y se llevó a Lydia hacia su habitación.

\- Lizzie, suéltame, quiero estar con mi esposo. ¿Por qué golpeo a Wickham? – pregunto una enojada y desesperada Lydia.

\- Lydia, cállate – le dijo Lizzie tomándola por el brazo y llevándosela a su habitación.

Al salir ambas mujeres de la habitación Darcy se acercó a Wickham que recién se incorporaba desde el piso, mirándolo con odio.

\- Qué diablos crees que haces Wickham, te lo advierto aléjate de Elizabeth si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo – le dijo Darcy con furia

\- Darcy yo no hice nada, ella es la que se acercó a mí.- le respondido Wickham con un tono desagradable- No es su culpa que quiera saber cómo es estar con un hombre de verdad

\- Como te atreves, infeliz – le respondió Darcy plantándole un golpe en la mandíbula, casi botando a Wickham. Este se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre y mirando a Darcy con odio le volvió a gritar – No es mi culpa que no sepas como satisfacer a tu esposa Darcy. – Darcy totalmente fuera de sí volvió a acercarse al hombre, pero esta vez lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta levantándolo del suelo hasta dejarlo en el aire.

\- Aléjate de mi esposa, es la última vez que te lo digo Wickham – mirándolo con odio para luego empujarlo contra la pared y alejándose.

\- Mañana quiero que se vayan de aquí, escuchaste. Los quiero fuera de mi casa y lejos de mi esposa - le dijo Darcy antes de salir de la habitación. Wickham se volvió a limpiar la sangre, maldito Darcy, pensó para sí mismo, por esta vez llegaste a tiempo pero para la próxima tu queridísima Elizabeth será mía.

 **H Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por sus reviews. Espero subir un nuevo capitulo pronto, ya veremos que sucede después de la visita de los Wickham. Sigan leyendo y comentando.**


	6. 6 - Volviendo a la tranquilidad

**Capitulo 6 - Volviendo a la tranquilidad**

Luego de su desagradable encuentro con Wickham subió rápidamente las escaleras en búsqueda de su esposa, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo por un momento observando su desastrada vestimenta, no quería que Lizzie lo viera así, solo lograría preocuparla. Rápidamente arreglo su ropa lo mejor que pudo y oculto los restos de la sangre de Wickham que quedaron sobre sus ropas al golpearlo. Suavemente abrió la puerta y se introdujo al cuarto. Elizabeth se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama, con los brazos entrelazados y observando el suelo, cuando lo vio entrar sus ojos recuperaron la luz que siempre los destacaba y corrió a abrazarlo. Él la abrazo fuertemente, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus cabellos, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndose seguro, sintiéndose como en casa.

\- Yo.. yo lo siento Will – empezó a hablar Lizzie sollozando separándose un poco de su esposo para observarlo a la cara – no sé porque, pero no pude reaccionar, me paralice, mis brazos no reaccionaban

\- Tranquila querida – le respondió amablemente, preocupado por lo afectada que se encontraba su esposa. – Es normal que no pudieras reaccionar, no esperabas que el esposo de tu hermana quisiera aprovecharse de ti, y nunca habías estado en una situación similar – sintió como el cuerpo de su esposa se estremecía al mencionar lo sucedido – Y nunca más volverás a estar en una situación similar, nunca dejare que alguien te haga algo amor mío – le dijo Darcy mientras la tomaba suavemente de la barbilla para luego depositar un tierno beso sobre su frente.

\- Will – le contesto sollozando y abrazándose nuevamente de su esposo.

La noche fue tranquila, luego de estar un tiempo en silencio abrazados finalmente Lizzie accedió a dormir un par de horas, se abrazó fuertemente al pecho de su esposo, el lugar donde se sentía más protegida y se dejó llevar por el cansancio, en cuanto a Darcy para él dejarse llevar por el sueño no fue tan simple, despertaba de vez en cuando por la noche para verificar que su amada esposa estuviera durmiendo en paz, y en algunas ocasiones miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación como esperando que algo sucediera. Se despertó apenas salió el sol para hacer los arreglos necesarios para que el matrimonio Wickham dejara Pemberley lo antes posible.

Al poco rato se reunio con ambos en el pie de la escalera, el rostro de Wickham mostraba claras señales del golpe recibido la noche anterior, la parte inferior de su cara había cambiado su color a purpura, sin demostrarlo al exterior Darcy se encontraba satisfecho de que las enseñanzas de su padre sobre como pelear hubieran resultado tan exitosas. Darcy recibió al matrimonio con su porte seguro, sin demostrar que los hechos de la noche anterior lo habían afectado al punto de querer golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a su hermano por ley, este ya había recibido su merecido la noche anterior. El comportamiento del señor de Pemberley sin embargo era muy contrario al de Lydia, esta al bajar al pie de la escalera empezó a lanzar constantes indirectas a Darcy, insinuando que era un hombre violento, que no sabía comportarse, y que sin razón alguna había atacado a su querido señor Wickham en el salón, obligando a su hermana a encerrarla en su habitación con el fin de que no pudiera defender a su amado. Darcy usando toda su tolerancia se mantuvo en silencio y solo observo a la dama, sin siquiera soltar una palabra, Wickham solo apuraba a su mujer repitiendo que quería llegar luego al pueblo y que dejara de hablar por un momento. Sin embargo algo de esta despedida sorprendió a Fitzwilliam Darcy, y es que antes de subir al carruaje Lydia se acercó rápidamente a él sin que su esposo lo notara y le entrego una pequeña carta dirigida hacia Elizabeth, al entregársela lo miro seriamente, más seria de lo que él la había visto nunca , aunque solo duro un segundo este acto dejo a Darcy sorprendido, no esperaba que la joven se acercara a él más que para criticarlo, luego de esto retomo su camino hacia el carruaje volviendo a actuar como la Lydia de siempre, dando órdenes al chofer.

Por fin se han ido – pensó Darcy recuperando su tranquilidad habitual. Se dirigió donde la señora Reynolds pidiéndole que le subiera el desayuna a él y a la señora Darcy.

Al volver a su habitación Lizzie aún se encontraba durmiendo, se veía tan tranquila e inocente, tan perfecta. Pero a Fitzwilliam algo que había sucedido la noche anterior le preocupaba, Elizabeth siempre había sido una mujer segura e inteligente, sin embargo temía que el sentirse acosada por un hombre como Wickham pudiera generar un cambio en la forma de ser de su esposa, no quería que ella se sintiera indefensa, él siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, pero quería devolverle la seguridad a su esposa.

La despertó con un suave beso en los labios, a lo que Lizzie reacciono aun con los ojos cerrados – Que maravillosa forma de despertar – dijo Lizzie abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Me alegra ver que despertaste de buen ánimo, amor mío – le respondió él dulcemente. – Pedí que nos subieran el desayuno para poder estar tranquilos esta mañana.

\- No creo que sea necesario Will, mientras no veo a Wickham estaré bien – le respondió ella mostrándose segura, pero en el fondo aterrorizada al pensar en volver a ver a ese hombre después de lo de la noche anterior.

\- No pienses en eso querida. Los Wickham dejaron Pemberley temprano y no volverán a aparecerse por aquí – le respondió a su esposa observando su reacción.

\- ¿Es en serio? Pero Will, quizás que le dirán a la familia o que rumores esparcirán sobre ti por echarlos de tu casa. Ya has recibido críticas antes por casarte con alguien como yo, no quiero causarte más problemas – le respondió Lizzie acongojada.

\- Elizabeth Darcy – le respondió seriamente Darcy, poniéndose de pie seriamente y mirándola con el rostro enojado, para luego suavizarlo y arrodillándose en posición de petición de matrimonio mirando a su esposa sonriente. – En primer lugar es nuestra casa, Pemberley es tan tuyo como mío, querida y gracias a ti ha recuperado su alegría – concluyo besando el dorso de su mano – En segundo lugar, no me interesa lo que tu hermana y su esposo puedan decir de mí, dudo que alguien les de credibilidad a sus palabras, y si es así, pues no me interesa lo que opinen, yo haré todo lo necesario para que tú estés bien – concluyo besando el dorso de la otra mano – Y tercero, casarme contigo fue la mejor decisión que hice en mi vida y la volvería a hacer mil veces, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de Inglaterra, que digo Inglaterra de todo el mundo – le dijo Darcy riéndose y logrando que su esposa riera con él para concluir con un beso en los labios. Y así pasaron la mañana riendo y demostrando su amor.

\- Will, creo que ya es hora de que bajemos, no podemos pasar todo el día en cama – rio Lizzie. - ¿Por qué no? Somos un matrimonio joven, nadie nos criticara por querer compartir todo el día en la alcoba – le dijo él coquetamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño? – le pregunto Darcy. A lo que Lizzie asintió aun sonrojándose ante las propuestas de su esposo, ya llevaban 2 años juntos pero aún se sonrojaba ante ciertas cosas. – Muy bien, pediré que calienten el agua y que nos suban el almuerzo, tu espera aquí querida – se despidió besándola.

Al poco rato ya se encontraban ambos en el baño, Lizzie llevaba su camisón de seda que a él tanto le gustaba, ya que resaltaba los atributos de su esposa. Lentamente empezó a despojar a Elizabeth del camisón llenándola de besos en el cuerpo, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda. – Usted primero señora Darcy – le dijo indicándole la bañera. Él se quedó observándola, disfrutando la vista en todo momento, hasta que Lizzie le hablo – Es tu turno señor Darcy – le dijo ella mirándolo coquetamente. Fitzwilliam volvió en sí, llevaba su camisa blanca, unos pantalones claros y sus botas. Primero se despojó de las botas, luego se sacó su camisa lentamente, quería que su esposa se sintiera tentada y causarle más expectación, quedando solo con el pantalón pensó en bromear con su esposa, ya que ella siempre le hacía bromas. – Sabes Lizzie, creo que ya no quiero tomar un baño – le dijo mirando hacia otro lugar dejando a su esposa sin palabras. - Will! – le reprimió ella con un tono mimado. – Disculpa Lizzie, es que ya no tengo ganas – le volvió a repetir aguantando la risa por las caras de sorpresa de su esposa, acercándose a la ventana del baño, tratando de contener la risa. Estaba aún tratando de contener la risa cuando de pronto sintió unos brazos húmedos que lo abrazaban por el torso y como su cuerpo empezaba a empaparse por el contacto de la piel mojada de su esposa. – Claro que no, tu vienes conmigo Will – le dijo Elizabeth riendo, mojándolo completamente. Ambos rieron besándose y tocándose, Darcy se desprendió de sus últimas ropas y entro a la bañera junto a su esposa, donde se amaron por horas, hasta que el agua se volvió completamente fría.

Luego del baño juntos, y de comer el almuerzo que la ayudante de cámara de Lizzie dejo sobre la mesa de la habitación, el matrimonio se recostó en la cama exhaustos por lo intenso del día. Como siempre Fitzwilliam jugaba con los rizos del cabello de su esposa, esos mismos rizos que Wickham se había atrevido a tocar, pensó desechando este pensamiento, no quería que esos recuerdos arruinaran su día con su esposa, Lizzie jugaba con los vellos del pecho de su esposo, cuando una pregunta salió de su boca.

\- Will, ¿Qué paso ayer después de que yo y Lydia dejamos el salón? – pregunto curiosa

\- Lizzie, ¿Es necesario que te responda esto hoy? – le pregunto decepcionado por qué su plan de dejar a Wickham lejos de su mente fuera frustrado por su esposa

\- Por favor Will, quiero saber que sucedió – le volvió a preguntar

\- Está bien, uff sabes que no te puedo negar nada y menos si me miras con esos ojos – le respondió haciéndose el enfadado. – Luego de que saliste del salón, Wickham empezó a decir barbaridades que no repetiré ante ti y yo lo golpee en la quijada, pero al parecer no fue suficiente ya que volvió a repetirlas, así que decidí tomarlo por las solapas hasta que estuviera en el aire y decirle que se largara de nuestra casa y que no se atreviera a volver a molestarte, y quizás lo empuje contra la pared fuertemente – le respondió Darcy riendo con una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo por sus actos. Lizzie se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante la historia de su esposo, por lo que opto por reaccionar igual que él y reír. - Pues debe haber sido un muy buen golpe para que se fueran tan temprano por la mañana – le respondió Lizzie riendo – Gracias por defenderme querido – le dijo sinceramente. – Siempre lo hare querida.

Al día siguiente tanto Elizabeth como Darcy decidieron que pasar dos días completos en la cama era demasiado, así que se levantaron perezosamente para realizar sus actividades.

Antes de bajar para el desayuno Darcy recordó la carta que Lydia le había entregado el día anterior.

\- Lizzie creo que es importante que leas esto, ayer antes de partir tu hermano se devolvió y sin que Wickham la viera me entrego esta carta para ti, no dijo nada, pero por su mirada sentí que era algo importante - Le dijo antes de entregarla la carta. Lizzie lo miro y notando la seriedad del asunto solo asintió- Te dejare sola para que la leas en calma. Elizabeth agradeció el gesto de su esposo, la situación era ciertamente inusual, Lydia no solía enviarle cartas y en el contexto en que se la entregó a Darcy, era más que peculiar.

 _Querida Lizzie_

 _Lamento profundamente como termino mi visita a tu hogar, sé que soy la última persona de la que esperarías una carta así, pero estos años junto a Wickham me han hecho crecer y darme cuenta de que no todo es tan simple como creía. No me arrepiento de compartir contigo historias sobre mi intimidad con mi esposo, ya que para mí es tan maravilloso que quiero que todos lo sepan. Pero si siento haberme concentrado tanto ayer en las partituras que no les preste la atención suficiente a ti y a Wickham, no es primera vez que trata de propasarse con alguna dama casada, pero jamás pensé que lo haría con alguna de mis hermanas, por lo que no les preste atención. Amo a Wickham y en el fondo sé que él me ama también, pero también ama estar con otras mujeres._

 _Anoche me sorprendió que tu esposo reaccionara de manera tan furiosa ante la situación, realmente no pensé que su amor por ti fuera tan real, Wickham volvió en la noche con la cara roja y sangrando diciendo que tu esposo lo golpeo sin razón y que era un agresivo, yo solo asentí y le cure las heridas. Realmente me alegro por ti Lizzie, me alegro de que encontraras un hombre que te amé como lo hace el señor Darcy y que tú lo ames a él tan intensamente._

 _Tu querida hermana Lydia Wickham._

Elizabeth se sentía sorprendida por la carta que su hermana le había dejado, no esperaba que Lydia se diera cuenta realmente de los actos de su esposo, sintió lastima por ella y por él hombre con el que debió casarse, a pesar de que en su carta le expresaba que lo amaba y que él la amaba a ella, estar con un hombre como Wickham no era lo que hubiera querido para su hermana menor. Se sintió agradecida con la vida por permitirle casarse por amor y por encontrar a un hombre tan perfecto como Fitzwilliam Darcy. Se alegraba de que Lydia hubiera madurado en estos años y de que se sintiera feliz por su matrimonio con Will. Quizás ella se había equivocado al juzgar tan rápidamente a su hermana, al verla llegar a Pemberley se sintió apenada por las ropas que su hermana traía consigo, Lydia siempre había demostrado preocupación por su imagen, pero actualmente estaba muy lejana a parecer una dama de alta sociedad. Hablaría con su esposo sobre la posibilidad de enviarles una pequeña cantidad de dinero a Lydia mensualmente. Al oír el contenido de la carta Darcy también se sintió apenado por la joven, por poco pudo ser su hermana Georgiana la que estaba en esa situación, comprendía la preocupación de Elizabeth, por lo que accedió a entregarles una pequeña cantidad de dinero de manera mensual a la joven Lydia, pero solo por un tiempo hasta que Wickham encontrara un mejor empleo o un ascenso en la milicia.

 **Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, tuve un tiempo libre así que aproveche de actualizar.**

 **Agradezco las reviews, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia.**

 **Gracias por leerme :)**


	7. 7 - Segunda Luna de Miel

**Capitulo 7 - Segunda Luna de Miel**

Faltaban solo 2 meses para navidad, Lizzie ya le había enviado a su hermana Jane la confirmación de que pasarían las fiestas en Netherfield para poder preparar las cosas para el bebe, parecía ayer cuando su hermana le envió una carta con esa feliz noticia y de que ella junto al señor Darcy habían conversado sobre sus ganas de tener un bebe propio, sin embargo Elizabeth aun no quedaba embarazada y esto le preocupaba, cada mes esperaba ansiosa que su periodo no se presentara pero con tristeza veía que sus deseos no eran cumplidos, Fitzwilliam le repetía constantemente que no se angustiara, que ambos eran jóvenes y que los hijos ya llegarían, pero Lizzie no podía evitar preocuparse, es por esto que Darcy decidió sorprenderla un día en la cena.

\- Señor Folks, por favor sírvanos el postre especial que mande a pedir para esta noche – le dijo el señor Darcy al mayordomo. – Enseguida señor – respondió el joven mayordomo.

\- ¿Pediste alguna comida en especial? Me sorprende Will, por lo general confiamos en lo que la señora Wilks decida preparar – le dijo Lizzie sorprendida

\- En esta ocasión quisiera sorprenderte con algo distinto, querida – le expreso Darcy tomando su mano a través de la mesa.

De pronto apareció el señor Folks solo con una pequeña bandeja de plata tapada dejándola para que la señora Darcy se pudiera servir, el hombre empezó su retirada del comedor cuando la señora le pregunto confundida.

\- Disculpe señor Folks – le expreso Elizabeth confundida – creo que olvido algo, la bandeja del señor Darcy – continuo Elizabeth confundida.

\- Lo siento señora, pero se me ordeno traer el postre de esta noche y es esa pequeña bandeja – dijo el señor Folks manteniendo la seriedad.

\- No Lizzie, no es un error – le contesto Darcy riendo – por favor disfruta de tu postre. Vamos destápalo – le dijo alentándola. Lizzie aun confundida miraba a su esposo y al señor Folks, pero los dos la miraban expectantes a que destapara la bandeja. Al destaparla lo que vio fue una pequeña nota sobre un paño perfectamente doblado, " _Para recibir tu postre especial, debes ponerte esta venda en los ojos y esperar las próximas instrucciones". –_ Will, que clase de postre es este – le dijo Lizzie riendo. – Cariño sé que me tratas de hacerme reír, pero no me siento de muy buen ánimo hoy – dijo Lizzie volviendo a su desanimo de los últimos días

\- No sé a qué te refieres querida, la señora Wilks es la encargada de la cocina, si tienes algún reclamo puedes decírselo a ella – le respondió Darcy dulcemente.

\- Muy bien Will, seguiré tu juego – le respondió Elizabeth rindiéndose. A los pocos minutos Elizabeth ya se encontraba con los ojos completamente vendados, Darcy se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo a su esposa por debajo de los brazos levantándola de su asiento, la llevo por diversos cuartos de la casa.

\- Señor Darcy, me subestima, en este tiempo he aprendido a conocer muy bien nuestra casa así que creo saber a qué cuartos me está llevando – dijo Lizzie soberbiamente

\- ¿Eso crees? – le dijo él aceptando el reto. – Pues muy bien, entonces te llevare entre mis brazos hacia la sorpresa – le dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

\- Will! – dijo Elizabeth sorprendida. A lo que él respondió girando y girando, llevándolos a ambos a un ataque de risas. – Tú querías ser sorprendida – le dijo él entre risas. Lizzie se sentía totalmente perdida, sus sentidos no podían ayudarla en este momento, de pronto sentía que subían, luego bajaban, entraban de la casa, salían, hasta que de pronto Darcy la bajo suavemente sentándola en algo que parecía ser una especie de sillón, luego un silencio y un golpe.

\- Muy bien, ahora puedes abrir los ojos – le dijo Darcy sonriendo. Rápidamente empezó a inspeccionar donde se encontraban, estaban en un carruaje. – Will que significa esto? - le pregunto sorprendida.

\- Significa que tú y yo tendremos una segunda luna de miel. Sé que la primera no duro tanto como hubiéramos querido por culpa de los negocios, pero esta vez nos iremos 2 semanas tú y yo solos a recorrer el norte del país y luego pasaremos unas semanas en Escocia – le dijo él alegremente. Al ver la cara aun sorprendida de su esposa la tomo por la mano y le hablo tiernamente – Lizzie sé que estas preocupada porque no has podido quedar embarazada, pero el doctor dijo que tenemos que relajarnos y esta será una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, Georgiana aún se encuentra en Rosings y está feliz con nuestro viaje. Luego de la luna de miel pasaremos por ella a Rosings para quedarnos unas semanas y después iremos a Longbourn con tu familia.

\- Pero.. pero.. – balbuceo Lizzie aun confundida – No traemos equipaje. – Y qué? No lo necesitamos, pienso tenerte completamente desnuda para mi todas esas semanas – Darcy sonrió satisfecho al ver como el rostro de su esposa se sonrojaba. – Lizzie tu ayudante de cámara preparo tus maletas, y si te hace falta algo podemos ir de compras. Ahora relájese señora Darcy y disfrutemos este viaje – le dijo para posteriormente besarla intensamente.

En la primera semana de viaje Lizzie y Darcy recorrieron bellos parques y ciudades, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron juntos en su habitación disfrutando de la libertad que les entregaba estar lejos de su hogar, si bien los empleados de Pemberley entendían que era un matrimonio joven, Lizzie se sentía un poco incomoda al pasar muchos días en la cama, pero en estos lugares donde nadie los conocía se sentía libre de pasar días enteros con su esposo en la habitación, por las tardes recorrían los lugares cercanos a la hostal y por las noches desataban sus pasiones nuevamente.

En la segunda semana juntos, encontrándose más lejos de casa se empezaron a sentir más relajados, evitaban todo tipo de eventos sociales, olvidándose del resto del mundo, solo existían ellos dos. Un día de noche decidieron caminar por la playa, Lizzie escogió un vestido ligero que se moviera libremente con el viento, Fitzwilliam unos pantalones color crema y una camisa suelta para sentirse libre, estando en Pemberley o Londres nunca podrían vestirse así, pero estaban en un lugar al norte del país lejano a todos, un amigo de Darcy le había prestado una casa por unos días y este le pidió que contara solo con una cocinera y un mayordomo para no ser molestados, así decidieron salir a caminar por la playa. Al poco rato, ya ambos se habían despojado de sus zapatos caminando descalzos por la playa, corriendo como niños persiguiéndose.

\- Will, que tal si hacemos una locura – le pregunto Elizabeth mientras se encontraba juntos a su esposo recostado en la playa mirando el mar.

\- ¿Qué tipo de locura? – le pregunto él arqueando una ceja, conocía esa cara de su esposa y normalmente venia acompañada de algo que lo dejaba atónito

\- Pues veras, un día en la biblioteca de Pemberley encontré un libro que se encontraba entre unas enciclopedias sobre Roma, era una novela romántica y apasionada. – le dijo ella sonrojándose ligeramente.- en ella los protagonistas se encuentran en una playa y como era su última noche juntos deciden hacer algo especial, y bueno ya sabes, tu entiendes, dos jóvenes apasionados, una playa, solos.- le dijo la joven tratando de ser entendida por su esposo

\- Dos jóvenes, apasionados, una playa, solos – repitió Darcy tratando de entender a su esposa, hasta que por fin entendió lo que trataba de decirle. – Emmm Lizzie, ¿estas insinuándome aquí en la playa? … Humm .. ¿Sobre la arena? – le pregunto el dudoso, la idea de su esposa lo tentaba fuertemente, definitivamente era algo que nunca habían hecho, y era una locura porque alguien los podría ver, pero era una idea muy tentadora como para resistirse. Con esto en mente y antes de que su esposa tuviera tiempo para arrepentirse empezó a besarla fervientemente, buscando sus labios desesperadamente, dejo que sus manos hicieran su trabajo recorriéndola. Ella se dejó llevar por la pasión, había escuchado del mayordomo que la casa se encontraba a varias millas de otra vivienda por lo que sabía que nadie los molestaría ni vería, siguió besando a su esposo, despojándolo de su camisa y dejando que el bajara su vestido hasta su cintura, hasta que sintió cierto incomodes con la arena de la playa. – Will, la arena, me duele – le dijo ella apenada – Quizás no fue una buena idea – Él que estaba besando su cuello y recorriendo sus largas piernas con sus manos, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, quería terminar lo que empezaron, miro a alrededor en búsqueda de alguna solución para las molestias de su esposa y diviso su camisa, tomo a su esposa y rápidamente la levanto para estirar la camisa sobre la arena, dejando posteriormente a su esposa sobre ella, y continuo amándola, cada vez deseando más, apretó ambos muslos de su amada y se dejó llevar haciéndose uno, entregándose todo su amor sobre la arena. Ambos se sentían tan deseosos y disfrutaron tanto que no recordaron ni por un segundo donde se encontraban. Más tarde en la noche los recibió el mayordomo en la casa, ambos con la ropa desaliñada y con arena en el cuerpo, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba, solo querían volver a tener la oportunidad de amarse así.

En las semanas siguientes Lizzie y Darcy siguieron recorriendo el norte y Escocia, descubriendo nuevos lugares para amarse, con la adrenalina de que era algo prohibido amarse de esa manera fuera de la habitación, pero esa adrenalina los hacía sentirse libres, para suerte de ambos no fueron descubiertos aunque en una ocasión en un bosque al sur de Escocia vieron un carruaje pasar cerca de ellos, por suerte se encontraban escondidos en una pequeña cueva por lo que no alcanzaron a ser descubiertos, sin embargo ambos acordaron dejar esos encuentros en cuanto volvieran a Inglaterra, habían disfrutado pero no querían ser descubiertos, guardarían su pasión para habitaciones cerradas. En su última noche en Escocia ambos decidieron acudir a una fiesta que se realizaba en las calles, toda la gente bailaba y disfrutaba sin importarles nada, al igual que en la playa utilizaron vestimentas simples, no querían parecer de la alta sociedad y tener que pasar por largas presentaciones con los caballeros y señoras del lugar, solo querían aprovechar su última noche juntos donde nadie los conocía, bailaron toda la noche riendo y disfrutando, conversaron sobre sus vacaciones y sobre los distintos lugares que habían conocido, en esas hermosas semanas que pasaron juntos los problemas y preocupaciones no tuvieron lugar, no hablaron en ningún momento sobre tener un bebe, o sobre los Wickham o sobre nada que les arruinara la felicidad.

Cuando llego el momento de subir al carruaje para emprender el camino hacia Rosings Park ambos miraron con melancolía el paisaje, tendrían que volver a sus responsabilidades y dejar atrás las maravillosas semanas juntos.

\- Gracias Will, tenías razón. Estos días junto a tu fueron maravillosos, no podría imaginar un viaje mejor a este, eres el amor de mi vida y nunca dejes que un enfado o algún problema te haga olvidarlo – le dijo Elizabeth mirándolo a los ojos mientras viajaban hacia Rosings

\- Fue una maravillosa segunda luna de miel amor mío – le respondió el feliz de que su esposa recuperara su sonrisa en este viaje. – Humm que te parece una última aventura juntos? – le pregunto Darcy poniendo una peligrosa mano sobre la pierna de su esposa.

\- Darcy – le respondió ella coquetamente. – Chofer, continúe sin detenerse hasta que anochezca y en ese momento busque una posada para hospedar – le dijo Darcy seriamente, para luego empezar a desprenderse de su ropa mientras besaba apasionadamente a su esposa.

 **Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo. Elizabeth y Darcy ya son nuevamente un matrimonio feliz y relajado. Gracias por leerme, espero sus comentarios.**


	8. Sucesos Inesperados

- **Capitulo 8 : Sucesos Inesperados-**

Ya habiendo acabado la segunda luna de miel, el matrimonio Darcy emprendió su camino hacia Rosings Parks para encontrarse con su hermana Georgiana, a quien no veían hace varias semanas, la joven les enviaba noticias suyas regularmente contándoles sobre las reuniones sociales a las que asistía con su tía, y como su amistad con su prima Anne y con el capitán Fitzwilliam se había visto fortalecida por el tiempo juntos. Sin embargo la joven había comentando en sus cartas lo mucho que extrañaba a la pareja y lo ansiosa que estaba por pasar las fiestas junto a la familia de Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam había anunciado a su tía que esa mañana llegarían a Rosings Parks, por lo cual se sorprendió al llegar y no encontrar a ninguno de sus habitantes, al poco rato el mayordomo le notifico que tanto su tía como su prima y hermana se encontraban en un desayuno social y que llegarían a mediados del día. Ante esto a Darcy se le vino una idea a la mente.

\- Lizzie – le dijo FItzwilliam entrando a la habitación que le habían designado junto a su esposa. – ¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro en Rosings Park hace algunos años?

\- Como olvidarlo. Creo que nunca nos odiamos tanto como en esa temporada, aunque en el fondo los dos estábamos enamorados pero muy ciegos para verlo - le respondió ella con dulzura

\- Es verdad, mi declaración de amor en esa ocasión fue espantosa – le respondió avergonzado

\- Y mi respuesta fue horrible, pensar que si no hubiera conocido a Wickham y escuchado sus mentiras quizás no te hubiera respondido de esa manera tan cruel – le respondió apenada

\- Creo que me lo merecía, nunca pensé que me podrías rechazar. Gracias a eso me di cuenta de que debía ganarme tu amor, y espero lograrlo cada día – le dijo besando la mejilla de su esposa. – Ya que estamos solos en este lugar, ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo como los que te gustaban dar por sus parques, pero esta vez como esposos?

\- Y crear nuevos recuerdos en este lugar, me encantaría Will – le respondió feliz poniéndose de pie para buscar su sombrero.

Al rato de pasear por los parques de Rosings Park Elizabeth empezó a sentirse algo mareada pidiéndole a su marido detener el paseo.

\- Will, creo que algo del desayuno me ha caído mal – le dijo Elizabeth mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol.

\- Lizzie – le dijo preocupado tomando su cara entre sus manos - ¿Quieres que regresemos?

\- Aun no Will, solo necesito descansar por un momento. Ven, siéntate conmigo – le dijo indicando un lugar a su lado.

Así permanecieron un tiempo conversando y riendo, mientras disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un rugido proveniente del vientre de Elizabeth.

\- Creo que tu molestia no era más que hambre querida – le dijo Darcy riendo – De haberlo sabido hubiera pedido un desayuno más contundente – volvió a reír.

Lizzie se tapó la cara con las manos sonrojándose mientras reír a carcajadas, cuando un nuevo rugido se hizo presente, pero esta vez proveniente de Darcy. – Al parecer no soy la única – le dijo Elizabeth riendo.

\- Bueno Will, yo podría subir el árbol con mis grandes habilidades y traer esas manzanas de la copa, sin embargo aún no me siento en buenas condiciones, por lo que te cedo la responsabilidad de subidora de árboles – le dijo Elizabeth tomando una de sus guantes nombrando a Darcy como si estuviera siendo nombrado caballero.

\- Si mal no recuerdo yo gane en nuestra última competencia – le respondió él riendo

\- Solo porque yo te cedi el puesto – le respondió Elizabeth jugando con sus dedos

\- Humm…Claro – le respondió Darcy sarcásticamente mientras reía – Tú eres la mejor escaladora de árboles de los dos. Pero esto te costara un gran beso Lizzie – le dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa para cobrarle el precio de cederle el triunfo. Feliz con el apasionado beso dado por su esposa, se desprendió de su chaqueta, se arremango las mangas y se empezó a preparar para subirse al árbol.

En un principio subió fácilmente al árbol, pero al empezar a subir a las primeras ramas del árbol resbalo. Lo que causo múltiples bromas de parte de Lizzie.

\- Emm.. eso fue solo una práctica – le respondió el sonrojándose, para luego intentando nuevamente.

Esta vez se tomó la subida con más calma, al llegar a la primera rama empezó a tomar más seguridad, al subirse a esta diviso los primeros frutos, si bien se veían apetitosos no superaban a los que se encontraban 3 ramas más arriba, queriendo impresionar a su esposa, la subida fue compleja ya que la segunda rama se encontraba algo quebradiza, al llegar a la cuarta rama, se sentó en ella y empezó a recolectar las manzanas para él y Lizzie.

\- ¡Lizzie, lo logre! – le dijo Darcy orgulloso llamando a su esposa

\- ¡Muy bien Will, eres el mejor! – le dijo Lizzie animándolo desde la base del árbol, aplaudiendo a su esposo por haberlo conseguido, ella sabía que este tipo de comportamiento de escalar árboles seria condenado por cualquiera que los viera, pero algo que amaba de su relación era lo libre que eran al estar juntos y que disfrutaran como niños de cada momento.

\- Soy el rey de los árboles – le dijo él riendo – Lanzo las manzanas al suelo para empezar a bajar del árbol, pero sin darse cuenta apoyo su pie izquierdo en la segunda rama la que se quebró por completo, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente.

\- ¡ ¡ ¡Will! – Grito Elizabeth al verlo caer y golpearse fuertemente contra el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a su esposo, que estaba completamente inconsciente. Ella trato de despertarlo, pero no hubo caso, con desesperación empezó a gritar en busca de ayuda, pero al parecer nadie respondería a su llamado. Recordó los libros de medicina que leía de vez en cuando de la biblioteca de su padre antes de ser una mujer casada, en estos decían que debía revisar si es que la víctima tenía heridas, si encontraba presencia de sangre saliendo de sus oídos, boca o nariz. Lizzie empezó a inspeccionar a su esposo, con cuidado levanto su cabeza suavemente en busca de alguna herida, pero no encontró nada, puso la mano sobre la frente de su esposo y noto más calor del normal.

Nuevamente trato de despertarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a gritar en busca de ayuda pero al igual que antes nadie respondió a su llamado, el día se había pasado rápidamente junto a Will pero de acuerdo a su experiencia en pocas horas caería la noche, esperaba que los empleados de Rosings Parks saldrían a buscarlos, pero y si no los encontraban antes de que Will mejorara, ella no podía quedarse sin hacer nada.

Tomo la chaqueta que Will dejo en el suelo antes de empezar a subir el árbol y lo puso cerca del cuerpo de su esposo, con cuidado tomo el torso de su esposo y lo arrastro hasta quedar sobre la chaqueta. Utilizando su zapato como una palanca logro sacar una capa de corteza de árbol, la puso debajo de la cabeza de su esposo y con su pañuelo afirmo la frente de este a la corteza, de forma de que la cabeza quedara segura y estática. Con cuidado se aseguró de que la cabeza y el torso de su esposo estuvieran sobre la chaqueta. Empezó a tirar de la chaqueta arrastrando lentamente a su esposo, ella no era una mujer fuerte y su esposo era un hombre con una musculatura desarrollada lo que lo hacía pesar más de lo que ella podía cargar, pero no se rendiría, no importaba lo mucho que demorara en llevarlo a algún lugar seguro, ella lo cuidaría. Recordaba que alrededor de dos kilómetro antes de llegar hacia donde estaba el árbol vieron una pequeña cabaña aparentemente abandonada, si lograba llegar hasta ahí podría cuidar a Darcy y bajarle la fiebre. Así empezó su travesía junto a su esposo, sus manos le ardían de dolor por el roce de la chaqueta, sus brazos se encontraban cansados y sus piernas querían ceder, pero aún faltaba para llegar a la cabaña, volvió a inspeccionar a su esposo con la esperanza de que se encontrara mejor, pero Darcy seguía sin reaccionar.

Luego de algunas horas Elizabeth diviso la cabaña, dejando a su esposo por unos minutos solo corrió hacia la cabaña siempre vigilando que Darcy se encontrara bien, al llegar a la puerta esta se encontraba abierta, inspecciono rápidamente la casa y comprobó que se encontraba abandonada, el polvo de algunos muebles demostraba que nadie había habitado en ella por un buen tiempo. Volvió a correr hacia su esposo rogándole a sus piernas que resistieran, y retomo el trabajo de arrastrarlo hacia la cabaña. La cabaña contaba con una pequeña cama y algunas sillas en un dormitorio, Lizzie saco el colchón de la cama y lo deposito en el suelo, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas tomo nuevamente a su esposo y lo acomodo sobre el colchón. Sacudió la chaqueta y la acomodo en forma de almohada para la comodidad de su esposo. – Will – le dijo Lizzie sollozando, pero Darcy seguía sin reaccionar. El atardecer ya se había hecho presente, Elizabeth aprovecho los últimos momentos con luz para correr hacia un riachuelo cercano a la cabaña del cual saco agua. Busco en la cabaña algún tipo de paño para remojar en el agua y bajarle la fiebre a su esposo pero no encontró ninguno, sin embargo encontró algunas velas y una lámpara de aceite donde también había encontrado una fuente para buscar agua, Elizabeth decidió rajar una parte de su vestido y usarlo como un paño para remojar, cada vez que sentía que el paño empezaba a resecarse volvió a mojarlo y ponerlo cuidadosamente sobre la frente de su esposo. Se veía tan indefenso recostado en esa cabaña, y ella se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada más por él, busco algunas frazadas en la cabaña y tapo a su esposo para que no empeorara su situación, acerco una silla y paso toda la noche cuidándolo, acariciando su cabello y diciéndolo que lo amaba y que no podía dejarla sola. Despertó con los primeros rayos de luz, no sabía cuándo se había dormido, reviso a su esposo pero este aun no reaccionaba, sin embargo parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, la fiebre ya había bajado, acaricio su cabello y lo beso en la frente. Salió de la cabaña y empezó a buscar con la mirada alguna cuadrilla en busca de ella y su esposo.

 **Hola, les dejo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, le quise poner algo de emoción a la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme.**

 **Cullen 21 Gladys:** **gracias por tus comentarios siempre, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo**

 **Vero Diaz: la verdad no se porque varios coincidimos en ese punto, pero se viene una sorpresa especial para la pareja, atenta.**

 **Elena: gracias por tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes este capitulo**


	9. 9 - Descubriendo las pistas

**-Capitulo 9 : Descubriendo las pistas -**

Lizzie se decepciono al notar que ninguna cuadrilla se encontraba en búsqueda de ellos, ella había leído múltiples libros de medicina y era una mujer bastante inteligente, sin embargo no contaba con los conocimientos necesarios para salvar a su esposo. Con este pensamiento en su mente y con el corazón acongojado volvió a la cabaña con la esperanza de que su amado se recuperara. Darcy seguía durmiendo, Lizzie se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello cariñosamente, le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de su esposo. Sorprendida se acercó a este y le beso la frente y luego los labios suavemente, a lo que Darcy reacciono moviendo la cabeza suavemente. Lizzie ilusionada empezó a hablarle suavemente.

\- - Querido, estoy aquí para ti – Le dijo suavemente Elizabeth. Darcy volvió a mover su cabeza suavemente, para lentamente empezar a abrir los ojos. - Amor mío, despertarse al fin - le dijo Elizabeth llorando emocionada. Darcy apretó con fuerza los ojos y su cara de tranquilidad se transformó en una cara de dolor seguida por un grito.

\- - Aaaaagh – gritaba Darcy adolorido, sentía que su brazo se quemaba por dentro. Tratando de escapar del dolor trato de levantarse de la cama, solo para sentir que el resto de su cuerpo se sentía pesado y que cada musculo parecía haber sido golpeado.

\- - Will, por favor no trates de levantarte, tranquilo – empezó a gritar Lizzie tratando de detener a su marido, sintiéndose angustiada por no poder detener su dolor – Tranquilo, todo estará bien – le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

\- - ¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo! – volvió a gritar Darcy deteniendo sus movimientos al ver la cara de desesperación de su mujer por no poder controlarlo. Elizabeth angustiada ante la reacción de su esposo inspecciono sus brazos, cuando lo reviso al caer no pensó en revisar el resto de su cuerpo en detalle, al tomar el brazo derecho de Darcy este volvió a gritar desesperado ante el dolor – Aaaaghhh

\- - Perdóname, perdóname. Pero tengo que ver tu brazo – le contesto la joven angustiada. Al tomar el brazo de su esposo noto que el hueso de este no se encontraba en la posición correcta. Había leído sobre que esto podía pasar y como solucionarlo, pero el dolor que sentiría su esposo sería algo horroroso. Respiro profundamente y trato de darle la mayor seguridad posible a su amado. – Will, puedo solucionar esto. Pero será doloroso, necesito que seas fuerte – le dijo tratando de sonar calmada mirando a su esposo directamente a los ojos para brindarle seguridad. Volvió a desgarrar una parte de su vestido dejando a su marido sorprendido por el movimiento, hasta ese momento no había notado el aspecto desastrado de su esposa, no se imaginaba que había sucedido desde que él estaba sobre el árbol hasta que desperto en ese sucio y extraño lugar, pero por el aspecto de su esposa sabía que algo malo debió suceder. Lizzie doblo la tela hasta quedar con un grosor considerable - Querido, por favor muerde esto, te ayudara con el dolor. Lo hare a la cuenta de 3– le dijo Lizzie poniendo el paño en la boca de su amado. Darcy solo asintió con cara de angustia ante el dolor

1 ….. … …. Lizzie lo miro a los ojos fugazmente tratando de concentrarse …. 2….. – Aaaaagh – grito Darcy ….. 3….. Lizzie suspiro

\- - Elizabeth, me dijiste a la cuenta de 3 – le respondió Darcy adolorido.

\- - Lo se querido, pero leí que si engañaba al paciente con el momento de girar, el dolor sería menor. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Elizabeth preocupada

\- - Ya no siento que el brazo se quema por dentro, pero aún me duele cada musculo. ¿Lizzie que paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que te lance las manzanas – pregunto un desconcertado Darcy

\- - Después de lanzar las manzanas empezaste a descender del árbol, pero una de las ramas cedió quebrándose, y tú caíste golpeándote fuertemente. Estaba tan asustada Will – le dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de su amado – Corrí a socorrerte pero estabas inconsciente, trate de inmovilizar tu cabeza con la corteza del tronco y te coloque sobre tu chaqueta, luego te arrastre hasta esta cabaña y baje tu fiebre.

\- - Lizzie – le dijo Darcy sorprendido por la travesía de su esposa, se sintió culpable por caer tan torpemente y asustarla. Él sabía que Elizabeth era una mujer fuerte pero no lo suficiente para moverlo, por lo que se imaginaba el gran esfuerzo que debió realizar para mantenerlo seguro. Se sintió agradecido por tenerla a su lado. – ¿Y qué paso con mi tía? ¿Nadie ha venido en busca de nosotros?

\- - No por ahora, pienso que esta no es la zona donde nos buscarían precisamente amor mío, el día de ayer no lo notamos pero nos alejamos bastante de Rosings. Pero ahora que despertaste y te encuentras bien, pienso caminar hasta la casa y pedir ayuda - le respondió Elizabeth

\- - Lizzie no estoy seguro de que debas, con esta desgracia temo que algo más pueda suceder – le respondió Darcy preocupado. – Iré contigo – le dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama, sin embargo su cuerpo cedió ante el dolor haciéndolo desplomar.

\- - Will, confía en mi – le dijo Elizabeth preocupada por el dolor que sentía su marido. – Volveré con ayuda – dijo antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta antes de que su marido pudiera detenerla. Camino lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía, sentía dolor a cada paso por el esfuerzo del día anterior, pero no se dejaría vencer por ello, le prometió a Darcy que traería ayuda consigo y así seria, luego de algunas horas caminando diviso la gran casa de Rosings Park, emocionada empezó a correr hacia la casa. Al llegar los sirvientes se sorprendieron por la imagen de la joven, su vestido se encontraba roto y sucio, su pelo desaliñado, su cara roja por el esfuerzo y notoriamente agitada.

\- - El señor Darcy se encuentra al norte, en una pequeña cabaña abandonada, no se encuentra bien. Necesito que envíen ayuda urgente – dijo rápidamente Elizabeth a los sirvientes, los que luego de la sorpresa inicial por el mensaje corrieron a sus caballos y al carruaje, para ir en búsqueda del señor Darcy.

\- - ¡Qué sucede aquí! – grito Catherine de Bourgh con un tono orgulloso, poniendo una cara de asco al ver las ropas de la esposa de su sobrino.

\- - Es Will, digo Fitzwilliam, mi esposo. Ayer tuvimos un accidente y no se encuentra bien, está en una cabaña abandonada en el norte y necesita ayuda – le respondió Elizabeth aceleradamente dejando de lado la reacción de la señora de Rosings Park

\- - ¡Desgracia! ¡Desgracias es lo único que has traído a esta familia, jovencita tonta¡ - dijo Lady Catherine haciendo uso de su tono más desagradable.

\- - Escuche, mi esposo necesita ayuda. Quizás a usted no le interese su bienestar pero a mi si, con su permiso – se despidió Elizabeth con una reverencia para luego correr con el cochero para ir en búsqueda de su esposo.

Gracias al carruaje Lizzie y los hombres no tardaron mucho en encontrar la cabaña abandonada donde se encontraba el señor Darcy, con cuidado subieron al hombre al carruaje y emprendieron su camino hacia Rosings Park donde se encontraba un médico esperando al joven. Al llegar subieron con cuidado al señor Darcy a su habitación, luego de un rato bajo el médico para informar a la familia.

\- - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano? – pregunto Georgiana apresuradamente al ver al medico

\- - El señor Darcy se encuentra bien, su cuerpo esta magullado por la caída sufrida, pero se recuperara, solo necesita descansar. La única lesión que presenta es la del brazo derecho, pero esta fue tratada a tiempo.

\- - ¡Esto es tu culpa niña tonta¡ si no fuera por tus costumbres salvajes mi sobrino nunca hubiera subido a ese árbol. Espero que ahora que él está herido estés contenta – hablo Lady Catherine con un tono desagradable.

\- - Señoría, como dije anteriormente el señor Darcy es un hombre joven y con buena salud, él estará bien y se recuperara dentro de unos días – respondió el medico

\- - ¡Usted no la defienda¡ ¡Quien se cree que es¡ - le respondió Lady Catherine enojada

\- - Tía por favor detente – hablo Georgina angustiada por la situación. – A mi hermano no le gustaría que estés diciendo estas cosas, Elizabeth salvo a mi hermano, si no fuera por ella Will aun estaría bajo ese árbol inconsciente.

\- - Esto es el colmo. Volviste a mi sobrina en mi contra, no te basto con Fitzwilliam – dijo Lady Catherine. Elizabeth que había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión, reunió toda su paciencia y autocontrol y le respondió a Lady Catherine.

\- - Lamento que esas sean sus opiniones sobre mí. Sin embargo Fitzwilliam y yo somos un matrimonio y no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para evitar eso. Ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a mi marido – dijo Elizabeth mordiéndose la lengua mientras subía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su esposo.

Al entrar Fitzwilliam esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver a su esposa. – Me alegra verte sonreír – le dijo Elizabeth devolviéndole una sonrisa.

\- - ¿Cómo te sientes querido?- Le pregunto Elizabeth sentándose a su lado

\- - Mucho mejor, y todo gracias a ti Lizzie. El doctor dijo que tu trabajo con mi brazo fue impresionante, y gracias a que detuviste la fiebre estoy aquí – le dijo el cariñosamente.

\- - Estaba tan asustada Will, no sabía que hacer – le respondio Elizabeth tímidamente- Claro que sabias amor mío,- le respondió Darcy ordenando uno de los cabellos de su esposa.

Al pasar los días Fitzwilliam poco a poco empezó a recuperarse, a excepción de su brazo inmovilizado que tomaría algunas semanas en volver a la normalidad. Los días en la casa habían sido difíciles para Elizabeth quien tuvo que aguantar los desagradables discursos de la tía de su esposo, si no fuera porque Will necesitaba descansar y Georgiana tenía los nervios destrozados, Elizabeth confrontaría a Lady Catherine y le dejaría en claro que ella es la señora de Pemberley.

Por suerte para Elizabeth solo quedaban un par de días en Rosings Park y la llegada del coronel Fitzwilliam ese día haría de su estadía en la casa algo más agradable.

\- - Señora Darcy – saludo el Coronel Fitzwilliam sonriendo – Veo que la vida de casada te ha asentado bien querida prima.

\- - Richard, me alegra verte – le respondió Elizabeth feliz por su presencia – Estos años junto a tu primo han sido maravillosos – le respondió con ensoñación

\- - Darcy, bandido – rio Richard – Quien diría que sería un tan buen esposo. Quisiera pasar a verlo

\- - Claro, el doctor está terminando de revisar su brazo. Cuando termine por favor sube, Will estará feliz de verte – le respondió Elizabeth

En el instante que termino de decir esto, el doctor apareció en la escalera.

\- - Señora Darcy, me alegra decirle que su esposo ya se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Le recomiendo esperar uno o dos días antes de viajar, es un hombre sano y su recuperación fue más pronto de lo esperado. – dijo el doctor

\- - Pero que buenas noticias, ahora podre molestar a mi primo como en toda nuestra vida, sin miedo de hacerle algún daño – rio Richard mientras subía la escalera.

\- - Doctor, quisiera conversar con usted en privado. – le dijo Elizabeth al doctor con un tono serio. Elizabeth llevo al doctor a una de las habitaciones más lejanas a la de Lady Catherine. – Desde hace algunas semanas sufro de mareos, me siento cansada y mi apetito no es como de costumbre – le dijo Elizabeth preocupada.

\- - Huumm… Muy bien. Debo preguntar algo y espero que no se alarme ¿Usted mantiene una relación de pareja constante con su marido? – le pregunto el doctor seriamente. Elizabeth enrojeció ante esta pregunta. – Señora Darcy, soy médico y es necesario que le pregunte estas cosas para diagnosticarla.- Elizabeth asintió en respuesta a la pregunta anterior. – Muy bien, ¿Y su periodo?¿Ha tenido su periodo de manera regular? – Elizabeth volvió a enrojecer y negó con su cabeza. - Pues bien señora Darcy, entonces la respuesta es solo una. Felicitaciones, está embarazada –

\- - ¿Embarazada?¿Está usted seguro doctor? – pregunto Elizabeth emocionada.

\- - Todos sus síntomas lo indican, y es normal en parejas jóvenes como ustedes – le respondió el doctor tomando su maletín para salir de la habitación. – Se lo agradezco mucho doctor, pero le pido que esto solo quede entre nosotros. Deseo ser yo quien le diga a mi esposo – le dijo Elizabeth - Si señora Darcy, no se preocupe. Por mi parte nadie se enterara. – Embarazada pensó Elizabeth, embarazada por fin. Tendría un hermoso bebe con el hombre que amaba, no podía estar más feliz. Después de lo mucho que le costó quedar embarazada Elizabeth quería sorprender a su esposo con la noticia, pero de alguna manera especial, y decidió escoger como sus aliados a Georgiana y a Richard. La primera en enterarse seria Georgie, Elizabeth le pidió luego del almuerzo que la acompañara al jardín en búsqueda de algunas flores para el cuarto de Will.

\- - ¿Embarazada? – grito Georgiana saltando de felicidad – Seré tía , estoy tan feliz – volvió a gritar para luego abrazar a su cuñada

\- - Shhhh Georgie, no quiero que nadie se entere. Quisiera sorprender a Will con esta noticia, Y quiero que tú me ayudes – le dijo Elizabeth tomando las precauciones para que nadie las escuchara. – Este es el plan …

\- - ¡Elizabeth! – empezó a esbozar Darcy en búsqueda de su esposa. Desde el desayuno que no veía a su esposa, quería comentarle lo feliz que estaba con la noticia del doctor sobre que ya se encontraba apto para viajar, pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar. Busco en la biblioteca, en el comedor, en la sala de estar, en el jardín, pero el único con el que se topo fue con su primo.

\- - Richard, ¿Has visto a Elizabeth? – le pregunto tratando de sonar calmado - ¿Estas tan enamorado que no puedes pasar un par de horas sin tu esposa? – le pregunto Richard burlonamente. Darcy lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y le contesto – Richard, si tuvieras una mujer tan hermosa y maravillosa como Elizabeth a tu lado, sabrías como me siento – Auch, golpe bajo – le respondió Richard golpeando palmeando suavemente la espalda de su primo. – Bueno no sé dónde está tu queridísima esposa, pero sí sé que te debo entregar este sobre. Georgiana dijo que si aparecías debía entregártelo. – le dijo Richard entregándole un pequeño sobre con una nota purpura dentro

 _Querido Will_

 _Con Elizabeth hemos decidido jugar un pequeño juego donde tú nos debes encontrar, es simple, encontraras pistas y Richard deberá ayudarte a conseguirlas._

 _Primera pista: Si quieres aprender a mi debes acudir, pero si deseas descansar yo no soy tu lugar._

\- - Un juego, genial. Humm aprender, descansar…. Hummm- pensó Richard estrujándose el cerebro – La biblioteca Richard – le respondió Darcy petulantemente. – Eso, vayamos – respondió Richard emocionado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca esperaban encontrar una sorpresa, pero esta se encontraba vacía. Empezaron a buscar entre los estantes alguna señal de una pista, hasta que en la sección de libros románticos encontraron un nuevo sobre.

 _Queridos Will y Richard_

 _Ahora que encontraron el segundo sobre, están más cerca de nosotras. Segunda pista: Son rosadas y hermosas y se dan con intenciones amorosas. Si llevas 1 estará bien, pero con 10 serás un rey._

\- - Ahora sí que me siento perdido – suspiro Darcy - ¿Alguna idea Richard? – Hummm, intenciones amorosas, si yo tuviera intenciones amorosas que llevaría.. hummmm. Lo tengo, flores- Dijo Richard feliz por ganarle a su primo. – Flores, si, y a Elizabeth le gustan de color rosa, muy bien Richard, vayamos al jardín – le dijo Darcy empezando a disfrutar el juego.

Ambos corrieron al jardín en búsqueda de flores rosas, entre los dos juntaron 20 flores rosas para que Darcy quedara como el mejor de los esposos ante Elizabeth.

\- - Ya tenemos las flores, ahora donde está la otra pista. – dijo Darcy ansioso. Ambos empezaron a buscar en búsqueda de un nuevo sobre, hasta que Richard diviso el pequeño sobre en un pilar.

 _Queridos Will y Richard_

 _Muy bien, encontraron todos los sobres. Dentro del sobre se encuentra una tela con la que Richard deberás vendar los ojos de Will. Luego se deben dirigir al lugar indicado por el mapa._

\- - Bueno Fitz, hasta aquí llego tu colaboración con las pistas. Las damas me dieron una orden directa – le dijo Richard a su primo antes de vendarle los ojos. Pumm.. pumm. Grrr – Richard maldición, guíame por el lugar directo, he chocado más paredes en este momento contigo que durante toda mi vida – dijo un Darcy enfadado. – Vamos Fitz, disfruta el juego – le dijo Richard riendo – Muy bien, de acuerdo al mapa esta es la habitación, prepárate para lo que sea que haya detrás de la puerta. - Darcy trago saliva ansioso por saber de qué se trataba el juego, quizás sería una sorpresa romántica de parte de Elizabeth, aunque ella nunca involucraría a Georgie en ese tipo de planes. Escucho a su primo abriendo la puerta y el grito de sorpresa de este – Darcy, querido primo. Debes ver esto – le dijo un Richard notoriamente feliz.

Al abrir los ojos y sacarse la venda, Darcy se encontró con una habitación llena de guirnaldas de papel con diseños de bebes en ella y a una Elizabeth con una gran barriga. Georgiana lanzaba pequeños papeles con formas de bebes como si fueran nieve logrando un efecto encantador.

\- - Will, esta es mi forma de decirte que dentro de algunos meses seremos padres – le dijo Lizzie sonriendo. Darcy se sentía flotando en el aire, sin la mínima intención de controlar sus emociones camino rápidamente hacia su esposa y la beso apasionadamente, seguido por un abrazo lleno de amor.

\- - Darcy, vamos contrólate – le dijo Richard riendo. – Felicidades viejo amigo – le dijo Richard abrazando feliz a su primo, no lo había visto tan feliz desde su boda. – ¡Felicidades a ambos¡ - grito Georgiana, corriendo para abrazar al matrimonio y a su primo.

\- - Felicidades Elizabeth, realmente has convertido al ogro de mi primo y ahora tendrás un hermoso bebe, que espero se parezca a ti – rio Richard abrazando a Elizabeth. – Yo también lo espero – rio Darcy.

\- - Pero Lizzie, no creo haber pasado tanto tiempo sin verte para no notar antes el bulto en tu barriga – rio Darcy tocando el bulto de ropa bajo el vestido de su esposa. – Jejej no, es que solo quería mostrarte como estaré en unos meses – rio Elizabeth. Y así continuaron felices los cuatro celebrando la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia, en el cuarto todo era felicidad y más felicidad.

 **Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo , por fin Lizzie y Darcy tendrán un bebe y todo es felicidad. Les agradezco los comentarios que recibí, espero que sigan comentando y disfruten el capitulo.**

 **Cullen - 21 - gladys y Elena gracias por sus comentarios :)**


	10. 10 - Buenas Noticias

**-Capitulo 10 - Buenas noticias-**

En la penúltima noche en Rosings Park del matrimonio Darcy, un feliz Fitzwilliam no podía dejar de sonreír ante la noticia que su amada esposa le había informado en la tarde, su querida Elizabeth finalmente estaba embarazada y él sentía que su corazón no cabía en su propio pecho de tanta emoción, y la manera en que meticulosamente su esposa y su hermana prepararon la sorpresa para contarle está feliz noticia lo hacían estar aún más sonriente, definitivamente nunca olvidaría como se enteró que sería padre. Estaba feliz con estos pensamientos en la mente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa quien tranquilamente dormía a su lado antes de la cena, por un momento pensó en despertarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que era, pero ya se lo había repetido muchas veces en el día y su mujer parecía cansada por el esfuerzo de planificar la sorpresa, se sintió levemente avergonzado por su actitud infantil de querer despertarla por lo que decidió solo seguir acariciando su cabello y cuidando el sueño de su amada y de su bebe.

De pronto la paz fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

\- - Señor y Señora Darcy, Lady Catherine me manda a avisarles que la cena será servida dentro de 30 minutos en el salón principal – informo el ama de llaves

Elizabeth empezó a moverse lenta y pesadamente en la cama, abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos brillantes ojos azules mirándola fijamente, y una sonrisa en los labios de su esposo, se quedó en silencio observándolo por un momento diciéndose todo a través de la mirada, hasta que él decidió romper la distancia, se inclinó sobre ella y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

\- - Querida, ya es hora de bajar con el resto. Quisiera que hoy le demos la gran noticia a mi tia y mi prima Anne, si es que estás de acuerdo – le dijo él calmadamente

\- - ¿Estás seguro de esto Will? Temo que tu tia no estará igual de emocionada que nosotros con la noticia – le respondió Elizabeth con tristeza.

\- - Bien, ese es su problema. No esconderá mi felicidad por una de las mejores noticias de mi vida porque mi tia no puede aceptar que tú eres la mujer que amo – le respondio él enérgicamente – Y ahora usted señora Darcy, debe cambiarse para la cena – le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y depositando múltiples besos en su rostro, para dejarla cerca de donde se encontraban sus vestidos – mientras te cambias querida, iré por Richard

Richard Fitzwilliam se encontraba en el salón a la espera de que el resto de los invitados bajaran a cenar, mirando distraídamente uno de los cuadros más antiguos de la colección de su tía.

\- - Fitz ¿Crees que esta pintura sea más valiosa para nuestra tía que todos nosotros? – le pregunto entre risas

\- - No lo dudaría ni por un segundo – le respondió Darcy riendo. – Richard quisiera conversar contigo sobre Elizabeth, ahora que está embarazada es mi deseo que ella este lo más tranquila y feliz posible, como sabes fuimos invitados a pasar las fiestas con su familia, nos hospedaremos por unos día en Longbourn y posteriormente en Netherfield según sus deseos, sin embargo la presencia de Wickham me preocupa, como sabrás por mis cartas él se quiso aprovechar de Elizabeth cuando yo no estaba y de seguro volverá a intentarlo. – dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños dejando los nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida -

\- - Maldito, Wickham siempre ha sido un mal hombre, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de lanzarse sobre una dama respetable y menos en frente de su propia esposa. Pero no comprendo que quieres de mi Fitz – le contesto el Coronel Fitzwilliam

\- - Quiero solicitarte que nos acompañes en estas festividades, sé que pido mucho, pero entre los dos podremos cuidar de Georgiana y de Elizabeth, me sentiría mucho más tranquilo al saber que tengo un aliado extra, sé que el señor Bennet y Charles estarán ahí pero ninguno conoce a Wickham tan bien como nosotros. – le solicito Fitzwiliam a su primo

El Coronel no habia planeado aun donde pasaría las festividades, habia considerado estar en Londres durante las fiestas junto a sus padres y poder conocer a bellas damas en los bailes de la ciudad, pero al notar la urgencia y la intensidad de la preocupación de su primo, no podía negarse. Al igual que Darcy conocía a Wickham desde que eran niños, sabía lo que era capaz de hacer para conseguir lo que deseaba y su fama de embaucador de mujeres.

\- - Está bien Fitz, iré con ustedes. Pero más te vale presentarme bellas damas, yo también quiero conocer una mujer y enamorarme perdidamente como tú, ya sabes, sonreír como un bobo todos los días – le respondió el Coronel burlonamente golpeando a su primo en el hombro.

Durante la cena, Darcy no podía encontrar el momento preciso para comunicar su feliz noticia, cada vez que se sentía preparado para decirla su tía lo interrumpía con algún nuevo y banal tema de conversación, paso el primer plato, el segundo plato, y a mediados del postre sentía que no podía seguir esperando por contar la noticia.

\- - Su atención por favor – solicito poniéndose de pie repentinamente, interrumpiendo la conversación de su tía sobre el calzado de moda – Hay algo que quisiera informarles y ya no puedo seguir esperando – dijo mojándose los labios nervioso – Elizabeth y yo seremos padres dentro de algunos meses, Lizzie está embarazada – dijo con un tono más alto del necesario y con una gran sonrisa. – Georgiana solto un gran grito de alegría como si volviera a enterarse por primera vez y junto con Anne empezaron a cotillar sobre que hermosos trajes podrían comprarle al bebe. Elizabeth sonreía nerviosa mirando a todos, Richard brindo por la pajea y continuo con el postre, y Lady Catherine de Bourgh no tuvo reacción alguna, se quedó en silencio petrificada, termino su postre y alego que se sentia demasiado cansada y que se iría a la cama. Al notarla tanto Will como Elizabeth sintieron el rechazo de la mujer hacia su futuro hijo, por lo cual decidieron acelerar los preparativos del viaje para el día siguiente, Darcy se sintió apenado por la reacción de su tia, él no pensó que ella reaccionaria de esa manera, solo quería compartir su felicidad, y ahora que veía a su esposa triste por la reacción de su tia, se sentía profundamente culpable.

Richard, Georgiana, Anne, Will y Elizabeth continuaron compartiendo en el salón, riendo y tocando música en el piano para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo Darcy a la familia. A la mañana siguiente Darcy se despertó antes que su esposa y bajo en búsqueda de su tia.

\- - Tia, necesitamos hablar – le dijo seriamente abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón anexo a la habitación de su tía.

\- - Fitzwilliam, es que acaso has perdido tus modales. ¡Veo que esa mujer te ha convertido en un salvaje, lástima que te atrapo con sus garras! – le dijo altaneramente.

\- - ¡No voy a permitir que hables así sobre mi esposa y tampoco sobre mi! – le respondió contiendo su rabia – Solo vengo a dejarte en claro que mi futuro hijo será el señor de Pemberley y que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, Elizabeth y yo empezaremos una familia y espero que la vida nos bendiga con más hijos, y su tu no estas dispuesta a compartir la felicidad con nosotros, te pido que no te acerques ni a mi ni a mi familia

\- - ¿Y porque estas tan seguro de que ese hijo es tuyo? Escuche de fuentes muy cercanas que tu hermano por ley Wickham estuvo unos días en tu hogar y que ocurrió algún evento escandaloso – le dijo venenosamente.

\- - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo así de Elizabeth?! ¡No te permito que digas algo así de ella y de mi hijo! – le respondió furioso perdiendo la paciencia – Vine aquí con el fin de hacerte entender que Elizabeth y yo somos muy felices y que nos encantaría que fueras parte de nuestras vidas, sin embargo veo que eso no será posible y menos si sigues refiriéndote de esa forma a la mujer que amo, pensé que al ver como Gergiana se ha convertido en una jovencita alegre y confiada en si misma entenderías el bienestar que Elizabeth le hace a nuestras vidas, pero me equivoque. Pensar que gracias a ella Georgiana compartió toda una temporada contigo, si hubiera sido por mi jamás hubiera venido – le respondió indignado dejando el cuarto. Su tía se quedó perpleja ante este último comentario de su sobrino, había escuchado algo similar desde Georgiana pero decidió no hacerle caso, pero ahora que su sobrino lo confirmo quizás era cierto.

Dos horas después, un carruaje con 4 tripulantes dentro dejaba atrás Rosings Park para dirigirse a Longbourn.

Mientras más se acercaban a la casa de sus padres Elizabeth se ponía más nerviosa y sus manos jugueteaban con la de su esposo con el fin de reducir la ansiedad, Elizabeth deseaba contarle en persona a su familia sobre su embarazo, se sentía tan ansiosa de verlos, desde que era una mujer casada no habían sido muchas las oportunidades de alojarse con su familia, y ahora que ella y Jane estaban embarazadas la visita seria aún más emocionante. Debido a sus constantes nervios en el camino, tanto Darcy como Richard bromeaban entre ellos para relajar el ambiente, también se reían de los cambios de humor que Elizabeth tendría en estos meses venideros y como Darcy tendría que ser un caballero.

\- - Querida, de acuerdo a la última carta de Charles, esta tarde vendrán a almorzar junto con Jane para recibirnos. Me parece que sería un buen momento para contar la noticia – le dijo el apretando su mano suavemente para calmarla

\- - Sí, creo, no lo sé, no sé si podré decirlo Will, decírselo a ustedes fue maravilloso, pero tu tía reacciono tan mal, que tal si mi familia tampoco se alegra por nosotros – le pregunto ella tristemente.

\- - Tu familia al igual que nosotros estarán felices, Lizzie. Pero si te sientes más tranquila puedo ser yo quien les diga. Y sobre mi tía, te ruego que no pienses en eso, no le hace bien al bebe – le respondió Darcy tocando suavemente su vientre.

\- - Tienes razón Will, estarán felices- le respondio sonriendo – Yo les dire, pero te quiero a mi lado para los nervios.

Apenas bajaron del carruaje, se escucho a una señora Bennet gritando

\- - Mary, Kitty, apresúrense su hermana ya esta aquí. ¡Señor Bennet! ¡Señor Bennet! ¡Lizzie esta aquí! Es que acaso nadie piensa en mis nervios – dijo la mujer posando el dorso de su mano sobre su frente, mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje. La primera en bajar fue Georgiana Darcy a quien habia visto en algunas ocasiones puntuales, sin embargo la abrazo fuertemente como a cualquiera de sus hijas, le siguió el Coronel Fitzwilliam quien parecía un buen partido para alguna de sus hijas, no era tan millonario como el señor Darcy o como el Señor Bingley, pero era un Coronel, por lo cual lo saludo con toda la amabilidad posible, luego descendió Elizabeth, extrañaba a la segunda de sus hijas, nunca habían sido cercanas, pero su lejanía la hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus hijas, Lizzie se veía como una dama importante con un bello vestido y un hermoso peinado, pero sus ojos y su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma de siempre, la abrazo fuertemente sin querer soltarla, hasta que sintió que los brazos de sus hijas y de su esposo también abrazaban a su hija, divertida por la escena y feliz por tener a la familia unida, se dispuso a saludar al último de los invitados, el señor Darcy, seguía pensando que tenía una presencia imponente y se sentida asustada de su rostro severo, pero desde que Elizabeth y él estaban juntos las facciones y modales del hombre se habían relajado y se notaba que trataba de que su suegra no le temiera, lo saludo amablemente pero con cierta distancia. Darcy estaba feliz de las muestras de amor que la familia de su esposa le entregaban a Lizzie y a todos ellos, ver a Elizabeth tan feliz era un regalo para él, la vio suspirar por un momento y poner cara de decidida, al parecer Lizzie habia escogido ese momento para contar la feliz noticia.

\- - MMMMM…. Hay algo que quiero decirles – dijo Elizabeth en un tono apenas audible, solo Darcy la escucho ya que estaba a su lado. Lizzie al notar que nadie escucho sus palabras, suspiro y trago aire para volver a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por el ruido de un carruaje acercándose, era Jane.

Al llegar el carruaje, el primero en descender fue un siempre feliz Charles Bingley con su pelirrojo cabello y sus ojos verdes, seguido de él bajo una Jane Bingley con un estomago abultado y más resplandeciente que nunca, Elizabeth fue la primera en correr a abrazar a su hermana, ambas mujeres se abrazaron y gritaron de felicidad, olvidando al resto, Darcy y Bingley sonreían al mirar a sus jóvenes esposas y su felicidad, y se dieron un gran abrazo que más de amigos era de hermanos. Todos compartieron felices por un largo rato, contando historias sobre sus viajes y de los meses que estuvieron alejados, los hombres bebiendo brandy mientras conversaban sobre negocios y anécdotas, y las mujeres planeando los días siguientes y las fiestas venideras, Lizzie y Jane hablaban sin parar sobre lo felices que eran y sobre sus nuevas vidas como mujeres casadas.

Al iniciar el almuerzo Elizabeth se sentó entre su esposo y Jane, lugar donde se sentía muy feliz y segura, en la cabecera se encontraba el señor Bennet quien observaba feliz a su gran familia, pero sobre todo a Elizabeth, quien siempre había sido su favorita y a quien extrañaba a diario, esperaba poder compartir largos tiempos con su hija durante estas fiestas. A medida que avanzaba el almuerzo Elizabeth empezó a juntar fuerzas, hasta que decidió realizar el anuncio, apretó la mano de su esposo quien durante todo el almuerzo estuvo pendiente de ella observándola de reojo, esperando el momento del anuncio, la miro con dulzura y le asintió con la cabeza tratando de darle ánimos para que le contara a su familia.

\- - Les solicito su atención, hay algo que deseo…. – de pronto se le fue el habla y los nervios tomaron su cuerpo, se sentía demasiado ansiosa y no sabía cómo contar la feliz noticia, todos la observaron confundidos y sus nervios aumentaron más y más, miro a su esposo en busca de ayuda, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y empezó a retomar el discurso.

\- - Querida familia, hay algo que con Elizabeth deseamos informarles – de pronto observo como todos le prestaban atención atentos y comprendió los nervios de su esposa, al igual que días atrás se mojó los labios y nervioso pero orgulloso anuncio – Elizabeth y yo tendremos un bebe, Lizzie esta embarazada. - Inmediatamente hubo una explosión de gritos de alegría, de gente poniéndose de pie y de una ola de abrazos, Darcy nunca se había sentido tan abrazado en su vida, sus cuñadas lo abrazaron felices y lo dejaron de lado en búsqueda de su esposa, su suegro le apretó fuertemente la mano y lo miro seriamente a los ojos como diciéndole cuida a mi hija , para luego abrazarlo y felicitarlo, Charles lo abrazo feliz por la noticia de su amigo y de que ambos podrían compartir la paternidad y aconsejarse sobre el humor de sus esposas, la ultima en felicitarlo fue la señora Bennet, quien fue la primera en correr a abrazar a Lizzie, a diferencia del saludo de la mañana, esta vez la señora Bennet lo abrazo fuertemente como si no hubiera mañana y le hablo con una cercanía que solo la había visto tener con Charles y sus hijas, se sintió profundamente acogido por la familia de su esposa y lleno de felicidad, se sentía feliz de que a diferencia de su tía, ellos compartían esta alegría con ellos. Al parecer estos días venideros serían más alegres de lo que podría haber pensado semanas atrás.

 **Hola, disculpen la demora en subir el capitulo pero por temas personales no había tenido oportunidad de escribirlos, este es un capitulo de transición, espero que les guste el capitulo y como me imagino que podria haber sido contar la noticia para unos padres jovenes en esa epoca. Les agradezco sus reviews y a los nuevos seguidores. Gracias a Cullen -21- gladys por seguir siempre la historia y comentar,a Georginiuxa y Maly por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y a LadyPotterhead por su comentario, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia.**

 **Espero sus comentarios :)**


	11. 11 - Los Bennet

- **Capitulo 11: Los Bennet-**

Los días en la casa de los Bennet habían sido muy distinto a lo que el señor Darcy acostumbraba, el vivir con 5 mujeres a la vez era algo que nunca había experimentado, ahora comprendía por que el señor Bennet se refugiaba en su estudio, y no es que no amara ver a diario la sonrisa de su amada esposa al compartir con su familia o que no le agradara el gran entusiasmo que mostraban las jóvenes por el anuncio del bebe, pero él estaba acostumbrado a la tranquilidad. En estos días había podido conocer mejor a su familia por ley, si bien llevaba 2 años casado con Elizabeth, esta era la primera vez que alojaban por algún tiempo en la casa de sus padres, con la visita había descubierto que Georgiana y Kitty se habían vuelto grandes amigas y que compartían la mayor parte del día, Mary seguía siendo una joven más solitaria que sus hermanas pero en estos años había observado que esta se había vuelto más segura de sí misma y por las conversaciones de su suegra durante la cena había aprendido que su cuñada era cortejada por el nuevo clérigo del pueblo, el señor Clark, también descubrió el gran parecido entre su Elizabeth y él señor Bennet, al igual que su amada él prefería pasar horas en la biblioteca que charlando con las mujeres de la casa, también tenía un carácter orgulloso y testarudo.

Durante uno de los días de su visita, el señor Bennet le solicito a Darcy que acudiera a su estudio para discutir algunos asuntos.

\- **-** Señor Darcy, le agradezco que este aquí. Hay algunos asuntos que quisiera conversar con usted a solas – le hablo seriamente- No es un secreto para nadie que Lizzie es mi hija favorita, y no es que no quiera al resto pero Elizabeth es especial para mí, aun me cuesta aceptar no verla a diario, por lo cual hay algo que quisiera solicitarle. – Darcy observo al hombre, en sus ojos podía ver la misma chispa de pasión al hablar que en Elizabeth.

\- - Claro, ¿Cuál es el asunto? – pregunto un serio pero amable Darcy

\- - Quisiera hospedarme en Pemberley en los últimos meses de embarazo de mi hija, quiero estar ahí para e ella para cuidarla, sé que usted es un buen hombre y que la cuidara, pero quiero estar ahí – le dijo el Señor Bennet con seriedad

\- - Siempre será bienvenido en Pemberley, ustedes son mi familia y tanto Elizabeth como yo estaríamos complacidos de compartir con ustedes la felicidad del nacimiento del bebe – le dijo Darcy con una sonrisa, sabía que su Lizzie amaría compartir con su padre esos meses y él jamás se negaría a algo así.

\- - Gracias señor Darcy, cuando tenga una hija comprenderá lo que siento – le dijo el señor Bennet riendo, mientras salía del estudio.

Este último comentario inundo por completo la mente de Darcy, desde que Lizzie le había contado la feliz noticia nunca se había detenido a pensar en el sexo del bebe, a él no le importaba si era niño o niña, si era un niño seria el futuro señor de Derbyshire y se dedicaría a criarlo como un hombre noble, y si era una niña esperaba que fuera tan hermosa como Elizabeth, desde ya sabía que si era una niña, esta lo tendría en sus manos por el resto de su vida, al igual que a Elizabeth nunca podría negarle nada, y si era como el señor Bennet y tenía 5 hijas, mientras pensaba esto un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo, en ese caso nunca podría volver a negarse a nada, y sus hijas tendrían esposos, no, no podía imaginarse a sus pequeños bebes casándose, basta Darcy, se retó a sí mismo, Elizabeth apenas tiene 2 meses de embarazo y ya estas planeando la boda del bebe. Seguía ahogándose en estos pensamientos cuando unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda.

\- - ¿Qué sucede querido? Llevas un rato hablando contigo mismo solo en esta habitación – le pregunto Elizabeth tiernamente a su marido

\- - Acabo de tener unos pensamientos muy serios sobre nuestras futuras hijas Lizzie, creo que no estoy preparado para tener 5 hijas – le contesto a su esposa riendo avergonzado

\- - ¿5 hijas? ¿De qué hablas Will? – rio Elizabeth al ver la cara desconcertada de su esposo – Este es nuestro primer bebe, creo que el aire de Longbourn te ha afectado – siguió riendo

\- - Me puse a pensar en nuestro bebe Lizzie, ¿crees que sea niño o niña? Creo que una parte de mi quiere que sea niño pero otra quiere tener una pequeña niña igual a ti – le dijo tiernamente besando el dorso de la mano derecha de su esposa haciéndola sonrojar

\- - Hummm…. Sinceramente tampoco lo se Will, amare a este bebe con todo mi corazón sea lo que sea, ya quiero que los meses pasen luego para tener al bebe con nosotros – le dijo Elizabeth con ojos soñadores, Darcy no pudo resistirse más ante el hermoso rostro de su esposa y la beso apasionadamente, olvidando donde se encontraban.

\- - ¡Lizzie date prisa, tenemos que ir a Meryton por cintas para el baile de navidad! – gritaba la señora Bennet cuando entro al estudio de su esposo en búsqueda de su hija, pero al entrar a la habitación se encontró con la apasionada escena sonrojándose por completo, la joven pareja al notar que no se encontraban solos se sonrojaron alejándose inmediatamente.

\- - Ya estoy lista madre, solo necesitaba hablar algo con mi esposo – dijo Elizabeth sonrojada saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un sonrojado Darcy solo en la habitación. La señora Bennet miro a su yerno riendo y le toco la mejilla, para luego decirle – Mi Lizzie logra grandes cambios en usted, señor Darcy – dejando a su yerno más avergonzado.

El baile de navidad seria esa noche, Darcy se encontraba en su alcoba esperando que Lizzie terminara de vestirse, al verla quedo sorprendió con lo bella que lucía su esposa, utilizaba un vestido con tonalidades turquesa que dejaban lucir su hermosa figura, llevaba el collar que él le regalo en la navidad anterior y unos aretes regalado por Georgiana, su pelo estaba tomado pero sus hermosos y rebeldes rizos se escapaban de este como siempre, se acercó a ella y lo primero fue besar su frente, luego su cuello, empezó a descender besando sus hombros, su cintura.

\- - Will, mis padres nos esperan – lo interrumpió Elizabeth sonrojada.

\- - Lo sé, pero te vez tan hermosa que no puedo resistirme – antes de poder terminar la frase, invadió los labios de su esposa, dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento la apoyo en la pared y continuo besándola olvidando todo lo demás, ella de a poco empezó a responderle el beso

\- - ¡Lizzie, el carruaje está esperando, es que acaso no piensas en mis nervios! – grito la señora Bennet, abriendo la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con los jóvenes besándose apasionadamente contra la pared, se volvió a sonrojar y empezó a toser para hacer su presencia más notoria. En esta ocasión ambos quedaron petrificados sonrojándose al ver a la mujer tosiendo en la habitación para hacerse notar, arreglaron sus ropas desastradas y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, siendo interrumpidos por la señora Bennet – Humm.. la próxima vez procuren cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, todos entendemos que son un matrimonio joven y que necesitan su espacio, pero pongan cerrojo – les dijo la señora Bennet riendo, logrando que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran. – Y ahora vayamos al baile de los Bingley

El baile de los Bingley era extraordinario, se notaba el toque femenino de Jane Bingley en Netherfield, todo era encantador y hacía sentir a los invitados como si estuvieran en casa, durante el baile Bingley le comento a Darcy lo ansiosa que estaba Jane por el futuro bebe, y lo nervioso que estaba él, durante estos meses Jane habia sufrido diversos cambios de humor dejando a Bingley sin saber cómo reaccionar, contando con su mejor amigo aprovecho de hacerle algunas preguntas personales.

\- - Darcy, ahora que Elizabeth está embarazada debes estar en una situación similar a la mía – le dijo Bingley buscando las palabras para llegar a la pregunta que quería hacerle a su amigo

\- - Charles, Elizabeth solo tiene unos pocos meses de embarazo, Jane está cerca del final, pero si supongo que estamos en situaciones similares, creo que tendré que pedirte consejos en estos meses – rio Darcy

\- - Hablando de consejos – dijo un nervioso Bingley – quería consultarte algo personal, Elizabeth y Jane siempre han sido muy cercanas, por lo cual deben actuar de manera similar, ya sabes que tengo una gran confianza contigo, pero ¿te ha pasado en estos meses que tu relación con Elizabeth se ha vuelto más intensa? – pregunto Bingley sonrojándose. Darcy observo a Bingley, sin entender la pregunto hasta que noto el rojo en sus mejillas, no acostumbraba compartir sus intimidades pero Charles era como un hermano para él, y ahora que lo pensaba desde que Elizabeth supo que estaba embarazada su relación se había vuelto más intensa y más apasionada. Lamento al recordar como había sido interrumpido por su suegra horas atrás – Si, si nos ha sucedido – respondió Darcy sonrojado. Estaban en esto, cuando fueron interrumpidos por el Coronel Fitzwilliam, que al ver a los hombres sonrojados no dudo en acercarse.

\- - ¿Compartiendo aventuras de casados? – rio Richard, ocasionando que ambos hombres se exaltaran al ser sorprendidos. – Jjajaa, tranquilos, respetare sus secretos de hermanos por ley, Fitz me acabo de topar con Denys un soldado amigo de Wickham quien me informo que este llegara dentro del día de mañana y que se hospedaran en Longbourn – le informo a Darcy cambiando el tono alegre a uno más serio.

\- - Maldición, no pensé que llegaría tan pronto – respondió un preocupado Darcy – Bingley preocupado por el peligro que Wickham significaba en la vida de su amigo, le ofreció su hogar para hospedarse – ¿Darcy porque no se hospedan en Netherfield con nosotros?, Jane estaría más que de acuerdo con tenerlos en casa, ya sabes lo mucho que se quieren Elizabeth y Jane.

\- - Gracias Bingley, eres un gran amigo. Iré a informarle al señor Bennet que desde esta noche nos hospedaremos aquí – se alejó de su amigo palmeando su hombro.

Darcy se alejó de los hombres, en búsqueda de su esposa, a quien encontró feliz riendo junto a sus hermanas.

\- - Señoritas Bennet, Señora Bingley – hizo una reverencia Darcy – lo siento, pero robare a mi esposa por unos momentos – les dijo con una sonrisa amable abrazando suavemente a su esposa y alejándola del grupo, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Elizabeth la nueva noticia fue sorpresivamente arrastrado por ella hacia la pista de baile – Ya esperaba que vinieras a pedirme un baile, querido – le dijo Elizabeth sonriendo. Quería interrumpirla y decirle que se avecinaban posibles problemas, pero se veía tan feliz que no era capaz de romper su ilusión, y él también quería bailar con ella, nunca le había llamado la atención esta actividad pero realizarlo con su esposa era fascinante, ella parecía tan feliz y él se olvidaba de todos cuando estaba con ella, sin ser capaz de arruinarle la ilusión bailo con ella durante toda la noche, sonriendo y riendo.

Al terminar la noche el señor Darcy se acercó al señor Bennet para informarle su decisión, por medio de cartas le había informado previamente sus reparos con la visita de Wickham y que no dejaría que se acercara a su familia, el hombre comprendió y acepto la decisión de Darcy, lamentándose por tener un hombre tan detestable como Wickham en su familia. Antes de irse el señor Bennet se acercó a Elizabeth para despedirse y contarle la alegre noticia de que la acompañaría durante sus últimos meses de embarazo en Pemberley, Elizabeth se sintió apenada por no volver con su familia pero comprendió que era lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Jane y Elizabeth pasaron la mayor parte del día juntas, riendo y compartiendo como en los viejos tiempos, junto a ellas se encontraba Georgiana quieran era acogida como una hermana más por las jóvenes, Darcy y Bingley se sentían felices de ver a las jóvenes hermanas tan contentas y de lo felices que estaban ellos en su matrimonio, mientras las jóvenes planeaban que comprar para la habitación del bebe Darcy ayudo a Bingley a administrar Netherfield y a analizar nuevas inversiones. Richard regreso a la hora de la cena, comunicándoles que Wickham y Lydia ya se encontraban en Longobourn, pero solo estarían algunos días ya que Wickham sería enviado al sur del país, después de la cena Richard se acercó a Elizabeth para comentarle algunos detalles de la noche anterior.

\- - Querida prima, quisiera que me contaras más sobre tu hermana Catherine – solicito Richard restándole importancia a sus palabas.

\- - A sí que lo que dijo Georgie era cierto, me comento que usted y Kitty compartieron más de dos piezas de baile la noche anterior – comento Elizabeth analizando la reacción de su primo.

\- - No puedo negar que su hermana cuenta con una gran belleza, pero debe estar interesada en hombres más jóvenes que yo, sin embargo si a ella no le incomoda ser cortejada por mí, yo no me negare – hablo Richard con tono galante

\- - Muy bien Coronel, me parece justo. Kitty es una chica agradable, debo admitir que en una época estuve preocupada de que se pareciera a Lydia, pero al alejarse de ella se volvió una joven sofisticada, interesada en las artes pero sin perder su alegría, ha entablado una gran amistad con Georgie por lo que no dudo que pronto pase una temporada en Pemberley junto a nosotros – le conto Elizabeth nuevamente analizando a su primo.

\- - Magnifico, creo que considerare visitarlos en Pemberley de manera más habitual – contesto Richard sonrojándose levemente, para luego alejarse y continuar la conversación con su primo y con Charles.

En la mañana siguiente ambos matrimonios, junto a Georgiana y a Richard acudieron a Longbourn a un desayuno junto a la familia Bennet, al llegar como siempre fueron recibidos cariñosamente por los miembros del hogar, para Elizabeth no pasó desapercibido lo prolongada del saludo entre Kitty y el Coronel Fitzwilliam, Kitty parecía más nerviosa de lo normal junto al hombre.

Al entrar al hogar se encontraron con Lydia y Wickham sentados en la mesa esperando el desayuno, Lydia grito y corrió a saludar a sus hermanas felicitándolas por sus embarazos, sin añadir enseguida que ella aun no podía quedar embarazada ya que el sueldo de Wickham no era suficiente para mantener un hijo, Wickham cruzo miradas con Darcy solo saludándolo asintiendo con la cabeza, se acercó a Elizabeth besando el dorso de su mano y diciendo con un tono más cariñoso de lo normal lo bien que le había hecho el embarazo, Darcy quería golpearlo en ese momento y alejarlo lo más posible de su esposa, pero se contuvo, no quería hacer una escena, posteriormente Wickham se acercó a Georgiana saludándola sin interés. Durante el desayuno la conversación giró en torno al embarazo de Jane y de que pronto llegaría el bebe, por lo cual celebrarían el nuevo año con una cena modesta en la casa de los Bingley, Lydia con tristeza dio a conocer su nuevo destino al sur del país remarcando que si sus hermanas se preocuparan por ella no tendría que sufrir, por un momento la señora Bennet pensó en apoyar a su hija y reclamar en contra de los esposos de sus hijas mayores, pero observo al señor Darcy y sintió ternura por el joven, durante los días que pasaron en su hogar pudo conocer más a Darcy y descubrió lo mucho que él amaba a su Lizzie y lo injusta que había sido ella al juzgarlo sin conocerlo realmente.

\- - Es una lástima Lydia, pero de seguro el señor Wickham podrá conseguir un ascenso el próximo año – respondió la señora Bennet, dejando a todos atónitos, sobretodo el señor Darcy quien se había preparado para ser atacado por su suegra, sonrió levemente al notar que quizás había juzgado antes de tiempo a la madre de su esposa. Elizabeth también se sorprendió y se sintió emocionada por la reacción de su madre, apretando la mano de su esposo y mirándolo emocionada.

Luego del desayuno las mujeres decidieron caminar a Meryton en búsqueda de ropas para el futuro heredero o heredara del señor Bingley, y los hombres decidieron salir a cabalgar a los alrededor de Longbourn, el más difícil de convencer fue el señor Bennet quien no acostumbraba esta actividad, pero con la ayuda de sus yernos logro subirse al caballo y cabalgar con ellos. Estaban en esto cuando Darcy recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, Wickham había pasado por su lado y con el latigo para el caballo decidió golpear a Darcy. Debido al golpe Fitzwilliam estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio, pero fue salvado por su primo que cabalgaba a su lado. La acción no pasó desapercibida por los hombres.

\- - Lo siento Darcy, se me escapo de las manos – dijo Wickham con un tono sarcástico. Darcy observo al hombre odiándolo y con ganas de enfrentarlo, pero no quería hacer una escena, simplemente asintió y continúo cabalgando.

Continuaron así cabalgando por los alrededores, hasta que el señor Bennet les solicito regresar ya que no se sentía en buenas condiciones, al llegar a Longobourn Darcy descendió de su caballo para luego estrepitosamente caer al suelo, esta vez Wickham había frenado demasiado cerca empujando su caballo contra el de Darcy, generando que él hombre perdiera el equilibrio.

\- - Lo siento Darcy, este caballo tonto no me hace caso – dijo Wickham con tono sarcástico y tratando de aguantar la risa. Darcy enfadado no resistió más el no actuar y enfrento a su cuñado.

\- - ¡Es que acaso no eres capaz de enfrentarme como un hombre! Si quieres golpearme ven e inténtalo – dijo Darcy enfadado sacándose la chaqueta y lanzándola al suelo. El resto de los hombres se observaron sin saber realmente como actuar.

\- - Darcy amigo, tranquilo. No vale la pena, Elizabeth debe estar por volver y no creo que quieras preocuparla – le dijo Bingley tratando de calmar el ambiente.

\- - Ya oíste Wickham, baja de ese caballo y ven a pelear como un hombre, si Fitz no te golpea créeme que lo hare yo – dijo el Coronel Fitzwilliam calentando aún más los ánimos. El señor Bennet se mantuvo en silencio solo observando la situación. Wickham soberbiamente descendió del caballo.

\- - Aquí estoy Darcy, hace meses me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esta vez no será así – dijo Wickham soberbiamente – Y créeme si tu esposa no hubiera querido ese beso, no lo hubiera respondido – dijo buscando el enojo de Darcy.

\- - Maldito seas Wickahm, debí molerte a golpes en esa ocasión – dijo un enfadado Darcy lanzándose a golpear a Wickham.

\- Darcy lanzo el primer golpe, siendo esquivado por Wickham, luego un derechazo que golpeo a Wickham en el rostro haciéndolo tambalear, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito proveniente del grupo de mujeres que volvían a la casa.

\- - ¡Wickham! – grito Lydia.

\- Generando que todos los hombres se giraran a observarla, lo que creo la distracción perfecta para Wickham, quien aprovechando que Darcy se encontraba distraído le devolvió el golpe, golpeándolo en el estómago generando que Darcy perdiera el equilibrio, ante esto Richard reacciono inmediatamente corriendo hacia Wickham lanzándolo al suelo y golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro, hasta dejarlo sangrando.

\- - ¡Ya basta! – grito el señor Bennet, logrando que los hombres se detuvieran, Bingley se acercó a Darcy ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, mirando con enfado a Wickham, Richard se detuvo acercándose a su primo para susurrarle al odio – Hacemos un buen equipo Fitz, le di su merecido – Wickham se puso de pie con dificultad y hablo con un tono que solo los hombres que se encontraban cerca podían escuchar – Debí actuar más rápido ese día y llevarme a Elizabeth conmigo, sé que le gusto más – dijo Wickham con tono orgulloso, para luego volver a caer al suelo, esta vez por un golpe en el rostro proporcionado por el Señor Bennet. Bingley y Darcy se quedaron atónitos observado a su suegro, nunca se hubieran esperado una reacción así del señor Bennet. Esto último genero un nuevo grito ahora por parte de su esposa, y la admiración de los hombres.

\- - ¡Señor Bennet! - grito la señora Bennet antes de desmayarse.

 **Hola espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, quise dar a conocer como serian los Bennet luego de 2 años de O &P según mi imaginación, ¿que les parecio la reacción de los señores Bennet? al principio quería que Darcy ganara pero creo que el golpe del señor Bennet le dio un toque especial.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, Cullen - 21 -glayds, LadyPotterhead y georginiuxa.**

 **Se viene el bebe de los Bingley, acepto sugerencias de ideas :)**

 **E Espero sus comentarios.**


	12. 12 - Los Bingley

**-Capitulo 12 : Los Bingley -**

\- - Ouch! – Se quejaba un desastrado señor Darcy mientras su esposa le curaba las heridas de la mano – Will, solo falta un poco más y le vendare la mano – le dijo una cariñosa Elizabeth

\- - Maldito Wickham, si no fuera por él nada de esto sucedería – dijo Darcy pensando en voz alta.

\- - Así es, pero luego de que mi padre, Richard y tú le dieran su merecido, dudo que quiera seguir causando problemas – rio Elizabeth al recordar la escena.

\- - Es verdad. Tu padre es más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imagine, ahora me tomare más enserio su amenaza de cuidarte o lo lamentaría – dijo Darcy entre risas

\- - ¿De qué amenazas hablas Darcy? – pregunto Elizabeth sorprendida.

\- - Nunca te lo mencione, pero el día de nuestra boda tu padre me cito junto a Bingley para darnos una charla sobre lo importante que eran para él, y que se alegraba de que fuéramos merecedores de su amor, pero si las hacíamos sufrir algún día él nos daría nuestro merecido, Bingley se lo tomo muy enserio tragando saliva antes de contestar, a mí me pareció que eran más bien amenazas vacías, pero luego de lo de hace un rato empezare a temerle a tu padre – dijo Darcy con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego tomar a su esposa por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en su vientre. – Espero que escucharas eso bebé, si eres una niña le daré el mismo discurso a tu prometido – termino la frase besando tiernamente el vientre de su esposa.

\- - Will – le dijo Lizzie mirándolo con ternura, para luego abrazarlo y darle un fugaz beso en los labios.

Mientras el matrimonio Darcy compartía un tierno momento en la habitación de Kitty, en el salón principal se llevaba a cabo una gran discusión. Por una parte la señora Bennet recriminaba al señor Bennet por su actuación tan indecorosa y por sobre todo frente a sus yernos, Jane junto a sus hermanas trataban de controlar a Lydia quien gritaba desesperada que los hombres habían atacado de manera tan injusta a su queridísimo señor Wickham, y en un rincón se encontraba Bingley junto a Richard riendo ante la situación y como él señor Bennet había dejado inconsciente de un golpe a Wickham.

\- - ¡Ya basta Jane! – grito una exasperada Lydia – ¡Padre, explícame en este instante porque golpeaste a mi señor Wickham de manera tan injusta! – gritando sin control

\- - Lydia, cálmate – les dijeron sus hermanas tratando de controlar a la joven quien se abalanzo sobre su padre exigiéndole una explicación

\- - Ustedes siempre me han envidiado a mí y a mi guapo esposo, deben estar felices de que ahora su rostro se encuentre en tan mal estado – le dijo arrogantemente Lydia a sus hermanas.

\- - Lydia, ya basta – hablo un serio señor Bennet – Tu esposo es un rufian, amenazo al señor Darcy con atacar a Elizabeth, te ha ofendido a ti y a tus hermanas y no lo tolerare más. Lamento profundamente haberte casado con un hombre así Lydia, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. – hablo seriamente mirando a la menor de sus hijas, a quien se le apretó el corazón ante las palabras de su padre.

\- - Yo… no, no, mientes para proteger al señor Darcy – dijo Lydia negando con la cabeza - ¡Mientes! – grito Lydia perdiendo el control. Lydia siempre había sido una jovencita que no lograba controlar sus emociones, pero estos años de sufrimiento encubierto junto al señor Wickham habían empeorado esta situación. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a la joven sin saber cómo reaccionar o que decir, los Bennet lamentaban la situación en la que se encontraba Lydia, se sentían responsables por no cuidarla lo suficiente en su juventud y que ahora su hija tuviera que lidiar con un matrimonio infeliz. La señora Bennet dio un pase adelante, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

\- - Lydia, hija. Debemos conversar en privado – le dijo la señora Bennet serenamente

\- - Madre, ¿tú me crees verdad? Tú sabes que mienten, todos mienten – le dijo Lydia con desesperación. La señora Bennet sentía como su corazón se apretaba más y más – Si querida, pero por eso debemos hablar en privado – dijo la señora Bennet conduciendo a su hija al escritorio de su padre, para conversar a solas.

\- - Lydia – dijeron las hermanas Bennet al unísono con una notoria pena

\- - ¿Señor Bennet que sucederá ahora? – le pregunto el Coronel Fitzwilliam al hombre, quien había ganado su admiración ese día.

\- - Como pudieron observar Lydia no se encuentra bien, desde hace algún tiempo que con la señora Bennet tenemos dudas sobre la felicidad de nuestra hija, sin embargo no imaginamos que su infelicidad la llevara a este nivel de negación, Lydia no quiere aceptar la realidad. Con la señora Bennet hemos decidido que lo mejor para Lydia es alejarse del señor Wickham, será rechazada por la sociedad londinense pero es por su bien. – dijo el señor Bennet con seriedad.

\- - Señor Bennet, si usted lo desea, puedo comunicarme con mis superiores y llevar yo mismo a Wickham lejos de la ciudad y enlistarlo en alguna misión lejos de Longbourn

\- - Se lo agradeceré eternamente Coronel – dijo el señor Bennet relajándose ante la posibilidad de sacar a ese detestable hombre de sus vidas lo antes posible. El ofrecimiento de Richard no causa una buena impresión en el señor Bennet sino también en Kitty, quien encontraba en el Coronel un hombre valiente y capaz de defenderla a ella y a su familia sin dudarlo, en un primer momento no se sintió atraída por el Coronel principalmente por la diferencia de edad entre ambos, pero en el baile de navidad pudo conocerlo más y encontrar un hombre dulce y amable en él, y esta mañana había descubierto en el hombre un lado valeroso y masculino que la hacían sentir fuertemente atraída.

Luego de la conversación de la señora Bennet con su hija, esta última subió a su antigua habitación para tener una última conversación con su esposo, para explicarle la decisión de sus padres. En el piso de abajo se encontraban ahora los Bingley, los Darcy, el Coronel Fitzwilliam y las jóvenes. El matrimonio Bennet se encontraba en el piso superior alertas a las reacciones del señor Wickham.

\- - Darcy, debo decirte que tu primo es tu mejor defensor – rio Bingley imitando el salto del Coronel para defender a su primo.

\- - Yo encuentro que fue muy valeroso – dijo Kitty en voz alta sin pensarlo, sonrojándose al instante al percatarse de que todos la observaban.

\- - Desde niños Fitz me ha defendido a mí, era mi oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Y debo admitir que hace años deseaba golpear a Wickham – dijo Richard causando la risa de los hombres presentes. Mientras estos reían, Jane empezó a sentirse algo mareada, pidiéndole a Elizabeth que la ayudara a sentarse, generando la preocupación en el Señor Bingley quien inmediatamente se acercó a su esposa.

\- - ¿Jane te encuentras bien? – pregunto un preocupado señor Bingley sentándose junto a su esposa, cuando de pronto sintió algo húmedo a su lado. - ¿Lizzie? – dijo el señor Darcy indicándole a Elizabeth la situación, con algo de pánico.

\- - ¡El bebé, ya viene! – grito Elizabeth, causando que todas las mujeres se pusieran de pie y corrieran buscando las cosas necesarias para el parto. – Jane, el bebé viene – dijo el señor Bingley con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mirando a su esposa, la que solo pudo responder con un grito desgarrador – ¡Aaaahhhhhhh! – causando que la sonrisa de Bingley se transformara en una cara de angustia

\- - Iré por la señora Bennet – dijo Darcy sintiendo lastima por su amigo, en algunos meses seria él quien estuviera en esa situación. Darcy subió rápidamente la escalera, para encontrarse con el matrimonio Bennet tratando de calmar a Lydia quien lloraba desconsolada, Wickham se encontraba apoyado en la esquina contraria del cuarto, presenciando la situación con desagrado. –Lo siento, señora Bennet. Jane empezó los trabajos de parto – dijo Darcy con seriedad analizando el comportamiento de los miembros de la habitación. La señora Benent sorprendida ante el comentario de su yerno corrió en ayuda de su hija, llevando a Lydia con ella.

\- - ¿Está todo bien? – le pregunto Darcy al señor Bennet

\- - Fitz debes estar feliz, ya no seguiré siendo parte de tu familia, pero gracias a mi la reputación de la familia de tu esposa estará arruinada, que lastima – le dijo Wickham con un tono arrogante y sarcástico. Darcy que no quería hacer una escena y arruinar el día de Jane, simplemente ignoro a Wickham y se dispuso a bajar con el señor Bennet.

Antes de terminar de bajar la escalera, se topo con Binlgey y Richard quienes cargaban a una adolorida Jane.

\- - ¡A mi habitación, llévenla a mi habitación! – dirigía la señora Bennet nerviosa, seguida por sus hijas quienes traían consigo toallas limpias y agua tibia. Los hombres depositaron con cuidado a Jane, quien adolorida seguía gritando, Bingley angustiado le apretaba la mano tratando de ser de ayuda, hasta que fue sacado por las mujeres y enviado abajo con el resto de los hombres.

Darcy nunca había visto el rostro de Bingley tan pálido, daba vueltas y vueltas a la habitación nervioso y estremeciéndose cada vez que Jane gritaba de dolor, Darcy tratando de calmarlo le sirvió una copa de brandy.

\- - Es mi primera vez en un parto – dijo un pálido Bingley – no puedo creer que el día de hoy seré padre – dijo nervioso.

\- - No puedo creer que seré abuelo – dijo el señor Bennet algo nervioso.

\- - Calma Bingley, todo estará bien, el bebé solo se adelantó algunas semanas – le dijo Darcy palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

Otro grito de dolor desgarrador volvió a tensar el ambiente, los hombres sintieron que un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo, Bingley nervioso se paraba y sentaba, caminaba alrededor de la habitación, palmeaba los dedos sobre la pared, para él los minutos parecían días. De pronto se sintió un ruido en la escalera, era Mary.

\- - El bebé viene en camino, madre dice que se podría complicar y que alguien debe ir por el doctor – dijo con tono de preocupación. Los hombres se miraron entre sí.

\- -Yo iré – dijo Darcy apresuradamente.

\- - No, espera, iré yo – dijo Richard. – En la noche debes viajar con Wickham, lo mejor es que guardes energía Richard – dijo un confundido Darcy. – Fitz – le dijo Richard indicándole el jardín para charlar.

\- - Fitz, quisiera ser yo quien traiga al doctor para la señora Bingley. No sé si mi querida prima te lo ha hecho saber, pero siento un afecto especial por la señorita Catherine y hoy note que ella también ha empezado a sentir algo por mí, y quisiera hacer los mayores actos de galantería posible para ella, para que no me olvide en los meses distanciados – dijo Richard algo avergonzado de confesar sus sentimientos con su primo.

\- - Ahora entiendo tanta amabilidad – dijo Darcy entre risas – Pero Catherine ahora es mi hermana, así que necesitaras mi aprobación para cortejarla – dijo burlándose de su primo – Apresúrate Richard o Bingley se volverá loco con la espera. –

Los minutos parecían eternos en la sala de estar, los 3 hombres ahora estaban más tensos que nunca, los gritos de Jane se habían vuelto más intensos y Richard aun no volvía con un médico. De pronto un llanto inundo la casa de los Bennet, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Bingley se destenso y su cara de angustia se transformó en una sonrisa y una risa nerviosa.

\- - Señor Bingley, creo que hay alguien que desea conocerlo – le dijo Elizabeth desde la escalera. Bingley casi corriendo subio la escalera y con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación, todas las mujeres de la casa rodeaban la cama sin dejarle oportunidad de ver a su esposa, una a una se acercaron a él felicitándolo por el bebé, Bingley solo reía nervioso aun tratando de llegar a su amada. Cuando por fin la vio, tenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, ella se veía cansada y pálida, con delicadeza se sentó a su lado y le beso el dorso de una mano.

\- - Jane, amor mío. ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto con dulzura – Si, querido, solo algo cansada, pero valió la pena. Te presento a nuestro hijo – le dijo Jane mostrándole al pequeño bebé envuelto en una delicada manta.

\- - Nuestro hijo – dijo Bingley emocionado, mirando a su pequeño hijo. - ¿Qué te parece el nombre Patrick? Patrick Bingley – fueron interrumpidos por el médico, quien entro rápidamente a la habitación.

\- - Señora Bingley, veo que tuvo al bebé. Señor Bingley necesito examinar a su esposa y al niño, por favor retirese –

Bingley llego al salón con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había esbozado, se sentía en las nubes. Al bajar fue abrazado por todas las mujeres y felicitado por los hombres, un nuevo miembro de la familia, Patrick Bingley futuro señor de Netherfield.

Todo era felicidad en la casa de los Bennet, excepto por una persona, Wickham. Al empezar el parto de Jane, Wickham decidió salir al frente de la casa y esperar ahí que todo el escandalo pasara. Richard al notar que Wickham se empezaba a impacientar aumentando la probabilidad de que este se fuera por su cuenta, escapando de la campaña que él le había conseguido, decidió que era tiempo de partir. Sin que nadie se percatara, se acercó a Kitty y le pidió que se encontraran en el jardín.

\- - Señorita Bennet, como bien sabe debo partir al norte junto a Wickham. Sin embargo quisiera hacerle saber que estos días junto a usted, han sido los más felices, no quisiera asustarla pero he empezado a sentir un afecto especial hacia usted. No quisiera incomodarla, por lo que le ruego que si usted no siente lo mismo me lo haga saber y no volveré a molestarla – le dijo nervioso, esperanzado de que la joven no lo rechazara.

\- - Coronel – dijo Kitty nerviosa, no era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba su admiración, pero si era la primera vez que sentía algo especial por esa persona – Coronel, yo.. yo también siento un afecto especial por usted, quisiera que no tuviera que marcharse, pero entiendo que es necesario. – Al decir esto Richard sintió una calma y una felicidad que lo recorría.

\- - Mi prima Elizabeth dijo que usted estaría en Pemberley una temporada, si me lo permite me encantaría visitarla allí – dijo rosando con sus dedos la mano de Kitty

\- - Me encantaría verlo durante mi visita – dijo ella sonrojándose ante el rose de sus manos.

\- - Muy bien, entonces parto con el corazón lleno de esperanza. Hasta luego señorita Catherine Bennet. – se despidió Richard alejándose en busca de Wickham.

Las semanas venideras pasaron con tranquilidad, la familia felizmente pudo presenciar como el pequeño Patrick Bingley cumplía 1 mes de vida, en este mes el pequeño había crecido 5 centímetros, en su cabeza empezaron a aparecer pequeños rizos de color rojo al igual que su padre, sus ojos de un color verde y una mirada dulce que tenía a sus tías encantadas. Cada dos días el pequeño era inundado de besos y atenciones por parte de la familia de Jane, de acuerdo a la señora Bennet el pequeño era tan hermoso como su madre al nacer, Georgiana y Elizabeth ayudaban a diario a Jane con las tareas del bebe, las hermanas de Bingley habían llegado hace algunas semanas para conocer al pequeño Patrick, pero con su frialdad natural solo lo miraron de lejos y desviaron su atención hacia otros asuntos más importantes. Para Elizabeth y Darcy compartir con los nuevos padres y él bebe era una experiencia gratificante, de a poco empezaban a imaginar su vida una vez que su propio bebe naciera, el vientre de Elizabeth había aumentado levemente en estos meses y los nervios de Darcy ya empezaban a aumentar preguntándole múltiples veces en el día si se sentía en buenas condiciones. Finalmente llego el día en que el matrimonio y las jóvenes Georgiana y Kitty debían partir, era necesario que pasaran un tiempo en Londres antes del nacimiento del bebe. Con tristeza Elizabeth se despidió de su hermana y su cuñado, pero sobretodo de su pequeño sobrino que no vería en algunos meses, acordó con Jane de escribirse semanalmente para contarle sobre el pequeño y ella le contaría sobre su embarazo.

Antes de partir Darcy le solicito al señor Bennet un momento a solas

\- Señor Bennet, quisiera saber que pasara con Lydia - pregunto Darcy preocupado

\- Como bien sabe señor Darcy, Lydia es ahora una mujer divorciada por lo que la sociedad la censurara, deberá permanecer en Longbourn alejada del pueblo, pero no hay más que podamos hacer por ella.- dijo apesadumbrado.

\- Pero no es necesario que esto sea así, conozco gente en el Escocia, Lydia podría vivir allí y nadie tendría porque saber su situación marital, ante todos puede ser una mujer viuda y así podría rehacer su vida.

\- Nada me complacería más que Lydia tuviera un nuevo comienzo - dijo un esperanzado señor Bennet

\- Muy bien, hablare con mis contactos para arreglar todo, lo mantendré informado. Y recuerdo que nos veremos en algunos meses más en Pemberley - dijo Darcy despidiendose de su suegro antes de partir hacia Londres.

Así un día por la mañana los Darcy junto a Catherinne Bennet y Georgiana, emprendieron su camino hacia Londres.

 **Hola, les dejo este nuevo capitulo con el nuevo miembro de la familia Bingley, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia. Espero sus comentarios.**


	13. 13 Primeras pataditas

**Hola, primero que todo quiero partir disculpándome por realizar un cambio en la historia y borrar el ultimo capitulo que subí hace algunas semanas, la verdad es que lo estuve releyendo y me di cuenta que no se ajusta a la linea de la historia, y que se desvía de la historia que quiero contar y que ustedes me han permitido compartir. Espero que les guste este capitulo, pronto subiré el siguiente.**

 **Espero sus opiniones, sus comentarios, criticas, etc . Nuevamente me disculpo por el cambio.**

 **13 - Primeras pataditas**

Ya llevaban largas horas en el carruaje camino a Londres, durante el trayecto las mujeres se habían entretenido conversando sobre lo lindo que era el pequeño Patrick Bingley y esperando deseosas la próxima oportunidad para verlo, luego la conversación se centró en los bailes a los que asistirían en Londres y las mejores tiendas para buscar vestidos, Lizzie participaba sonriente en la conversación como una jovencita más, a momentos dedicaba una tierna mirada a su esposo quien se encontraba totalmente concentrado en un libro que llevaba sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Qué lees querido? – le pregunto ella suavemente para que solo él escuchara su pregunta, sabía que a su esposo le daba un poco de vergüenza que alguien más supiera el tierno trato que tenían entre ellos en la intimidad

\- - Una novela sobre un joven guerrero en la época romana – le dijo él con un tono intelectual y orgulloso por su amplio conocimiento de la literatura de esta época

\- - ¿Y cómo le va a nuestro joven guerrero? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa

\- - Pues no tan bien en estos momentos, hace poco había regresado de una campaña luego de años fuera de su hogar donde debió dejar a su esposa, al volver se enteró que su esposa estaba embarazada al partir y que ahora tenía una hija de 2 años. Y ahora a las pocas semanas de regresar fue designado a una nueva campaña. Ahora viene el momento en que debe despedirse de su esposa e hija – respondió Darcy sintiendo lastima por el personaje

\- - Qué triste historia – dijo ella compartiendo la lastima, y luego buscando su refugio predilecto en los brazos de su esposo, feliz de que eso nunca les pasaría a ellos – Que bueno que no somos guerreros romanos – le dijo ella entre risas

\- - No quisiera ser el que te dijera que debe dejarte por años Lizzie, creo que serias capaz de irme a buscar a la guerra para traerme a casa – dijo él riéndose, no podía perder esta oportunidad de molestar a su amada esposa por su carácter arrebatado

\- - Sabes que lo haría Fitzwilliam Darcy – dijo ella retándolo con la mirada a que se atreviera a intentarlo. A los pocos segundos ambos rieron, llamando la atención de las jóvenes

\- - ¿De qué se ríen? – les preguntaron ambas curiosas – Nada niñas, es tan solo que nos acabamos de dar cuenta que si hubiéramos tenido muchas Lizzie en la época romana, las guerras se hubieran acortado notoriamente – respondió Darcy entre risas esperando la reacción de su esposa – Las jóvenes aun sin entender miraron a Lizzie en busca de una explicación

\- - Dios mio, Dios mio! – grito ella de pronto asustando a todos en el carruaje

\- - ¿Lizzie te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Darcy pasando en un segundo de las risas a la preocupación

\- - Lo acabo de sentir, lo sentí. – dijo ella sonriendo y riendo a la vez – Lo sentí

Los tres se miraron entre ellos aun sin comprender, y volvieron a mirar a Elizabeth en espera de una explicación. Hasta que de pronto fue Georgiana quien se unió a los gritos de alegría de Elizabeth, y luego Kitty, Fitzwilliam seguía sin comprender y en vez de explicarle las mujeres seguían felices y sonriéndose unas a otras

\- - Por favor que alguna me explique qué sucede aquí, o creo que me volveré loco – dijo un impaciente Darcy

\- - Hermano – dijo Georgiana con ternura – a veces olvidamos que no entiendes las cosas de mujeres, mira a Elizabeth un momento, no notas que tiene su mano sobre su vientre y que lo mira impaciente y ríe – pregunto ella dulcemente

\- - Pues sí, pero que quieres decir con eso Georgiana, tan solo quiero una explicación – pregunto Darcy empezando a perder la paciencia

\- - Will, es él bebe, él bebe me acaba de dar su primera patadita – dijo Elizabeth emocionada. Al entender lo que decía su esposa, el desconcierto se transformó en una gran sonrisa que él no quería contener, se acercó a su esposa y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla

\- - ¿Aún se mueve? – le pregunto emocionado a su esposa

\- - No, se detuvo. Fue tan solo por un momento, cuando reíamos a carcajadas – le dijo ella feliz. Creo que sintió que estábamos muy felices y quiso formar parte del momento – respondió con una sonrisa cálida

\- - Vamos bebé, tu papá está aquí, patea por tu papá. Vamos patea, patea, sabemos que te gustan las bromas de papá así que vamos por buen camino – dijo Darcy hablándole a la panza de su esposa, olvidando que no se encontraban solos. Lentamente se giró y vio a las jóvenes aguantándose una risa, que al ver como su rostro se tornaba colorado y sus expresiones se congelaban al notar su presencia, no pudieron aguantar la risa y empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Prontamente se vieron contagiados Elizabeth y Darcy, generando un ambiente de total alegría en el carruaje. Y nuevamente Elizabeth sintió el pequeño golpecito, pero esta vez tomo la mano de su esposo y la situó en su vientre.

\- - ¿Lo sientes Will?. ¿Sientes al bebe? – pregunto emocionada

\- - Si, lo siento, lo siento. Hola pequeño, estoy aquí, soy tu papá, y estoy ansioso por conocerte – le dijo él emocionado. – No lo alientes querido, aun me quedan algunos meses de embarazo y muchas cosas que preparar – le dijo Lizzie riendo

Y así pasaron su camino hacia Londres, entre risas e historias, y el descubrimiento de las pataditas del bebe.

Al llegar a Londres al anochecer, fueron recibidos por el señor Foster, quien siempre se alegraba de ver al joven Darcy convertido en un hombre de familia y siempre tan feliz.

Darcy solicito que la cena fuera llevada a las habitaciones, ya que quería que Elizabeth descansara luego de tan largo viaje. Mientras la cena era servida solicito que el baño fuera preparado, para refrescarse antes de comer.

En la habitación empezó a desvestir delicadamente a su esposa, quien se notaba cansada por el largo viaje, con cuidado la despojo de sus ropas y la tomo en sus brazos para depositarla con delicadeza en la gran bañera del baño que ambos compartían.

\- - Will, esto no es necesario, aun no estoy tan embarazada como para no poder moverme – le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla

\- - No creo que sea necesario que lo estés para que yo quiera tomarte entre mis brazos Lizzie. Fue un largo viaje y sin detenciones, de seguro estas cansada y quiero ayudarte a que te refresques- luego de decir estas palabras, se sentó por fuera de la bañera, jugando con el agua que pasaba a través de sus dedos, mientras Elizabeth disfrutaba el calor del agua y lavaba su cabello. Era algo cotidiano y simple, pero eran momentos como estos los que él agradecía tener en su vida, era feliz pudiendo disfrutar estos momentos con la mujer que amaba, cuidando a su esposa embarazada, que quien compartiera su vida con él fuera la mujer que amaba y no una mujer cualquiera con la que se tuviera que casar por obligación, era feliz teniendo tiempo para su familia, tiempo para compartir con su amada Lizzie. Una vez que el baño termino, ambos compartieron una sencilla cena en su sala de estar privada y decidieron acostarse, al día siguiente Will ya había sido comprometido a reuniones con su abogado y con un proveedor de telas, mientras que Elizabeth acudiría a una visita social en casa de su tía Gardinier.

Al día siguiente Elizabeth despertó y se encontró por completo aprisionada por unos firmes brazos que la sostenían de la cintura. Con cuidado sin despertar a su amado, empezó a depositar pequeños y tiernos besos en los brazos firmes que la sostenían, perezosamente su dueño comenzó a despertar y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

\- - ¿Cómo durmió Señora Darcy? – pregunto él aun despertando

\- - Muy bien, llena de energía. ¿Y usted señor Darcy? – le pregunto ella con una mirada coqueta

\- Al parecer con no tanta energía como tu Lizzie, pero ya que me miras de esa forma – le dijo él con un tono galante disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, y empezando a cubrir el cuello de su esposa de besos

\- - Will ¿Qué hay de tu reunión con el abogado? – le pregunto ella con la poca resistencia que le quedaba a los besos de su esposo

\- - Aún faltan 2 horas Lizzie, creo que tenemos un tiempo más que suficiente. – le respondió callando cualquier replica de su esposa con un apasionado beso en los labios.

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraba Fitzwilliam Darcy reunido en su despacho con el abogado, aunque aún distraído recordando los hechos de la mañana junto a su esposa, Darcy trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo. La reunión constaba principalmente de regularizar pagos con los proveedores y de modificar el contrato de algunos empleados. La reunión se había alargado más de lo que esperaba, por lo cual al terminar tuvo que partir a reunirse con el proveedor. Al partir a Netherfield pensó que había dejado gran parte del trabajo avanzado, sin embargo al llegar a Londres se encontró con una gran cantidad de papeleo esperándolo, trataría de lograr esto sin dejar de lado a su familia y en menos de 1 mes esperaba volver a Pemberley.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde su llegada a Londres y ninguna de sus expectativas había sido lograda, el trabajo consumía todo su tiempo, se despertaba temprano por las mañanas para adelantar trabajo y evitaba despertar a su esposa para no importunarla, pasaba todo el día en su despacho con reuniones o papeleo, y por las tardes con inversionistas o inspeccionando nuevas inversiones. Poco había sabido de las jóvenes y de su esposa desde que llegaron a Londres.

Un día en la tarde se propuso compartir algo de su tiempo con su esposa, sabía que un proveedor debía visitarlo en su hogar en una hora más tarde, por lo cual quiso aprovechar este tiempo libre para compartir con su esposa. Subió a su habitación pero no la encontró allí, busco en la biblioteca y tampoco la encontró, le pregunto al señor Foster por su esposa pero tampoco sabía dónde encontrarla, y se quedó allí mirando por la ventana, a la espera de que su esposa apareciera y pudieran compartir algo de tiempo juntos. Paso el rato y Lizzie seguía sin aparecer, cuando de pronto el señor Foster lo llamo

\- - Señor Darcy, llego su cita de las 17:00 horas, representante de la familia Jones.

\- - Muy bien Foster, por favor dile que espere en mi oficina, iré en seguida – dijo Darcy desganado. Miro por última vez la ventana esperanzado de que su esposa apareciera caminando por el jardín, pero seguía tan vacío como antes.

Mientras caminaba a su oficina empezó a recordar la última vez que había visto al señor Jones, recordaba un hombre de contextura gruesa, notoriamente mayor, con pesadez en sus palabras y con un mal genio propio de un hombre quien consideraba que todos se encontraban bajo su nivel. Con desanimo entro a su despacho, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- - Señor Jones, tanto tiempo sin vernos – le dijo un serio Darcy aun sin levantar la mirada

\- - Mmmmmm. Me parece que ha sido mal informado señor Darcy – respondió una voz femenina. – El señor Jones era mi padre, yo soy la señorita Alicia Jones, su hija y representante de nuestra empresa. Darcy al escuchar esto levanto la mirada rápidamente, sorprendido de que ahora fuera la hija del señor Jones quien se encargaba de la empresa, era bien sabido que no tenía hijos varones, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera la joven Alicia quien se haría cargo

\- - ¿Alicia? – pregunto aun sorprendido. – Señorita Alicia Jones, hace años que no la veo, desde uno de los bailes de mi tía hace años – dijo él tratando de recordar si esa era la última vez

\- - Que buena memoria señor Darcy, tiene razón, no nos vemos desde ese baile. Donde si bien recuerdo usted me quedo debiendo un baile – le dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- - Es probable señorita, bien sabe que la danza no es una de mis actividades favorita, solo la disfruto cuando es con mi esposa – dijo él secamente

\- - Es verdad, ahora tiene una esposa. Creo haber escuchado algo en la casa de su tía Catherine – respondió ella ignorando la declaración anterior del señor Darcy

\- - Mi tía, me imagino que ya sabe de su opinión sobre mi unión con Elizabeth – dijo Darcy con tono serio

\- - No lo crea señor Darcy, no recuerdo escuchar nada ofensivo contra su esposa – dijo ella empleando una nueva táctica para acercarse a Darcy. – señor Darcy recuerda lo entretenido que fue ese baile, y las veces que cabalgamos junto a su primo por Rosings Park

\- - Claro, fueron muchos veranos topándonos en casa de mi tía – respondió Darcy amablemente

\- - Aún recuerdo cuando el caballo de mi prima Mia decidio detenerse en medio del rio y usted y su primo debieron bajar a ayudarla, pero ambos terminaron cayendo al rio y empapándose – dijo ella riéndose. – Es verdad, no lo recordaba – dijo él riéndose ante el recuerdo

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, y una voz se escuchó.

\- - Will, estoy en casa. ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto Elizabeth feliz entrando a la habitación pensando que su esposo se encontraba solo, cuando de pronto se topó con la escena. Su amado esposo, feliz riendo con una mujer desconocida, quien por cierto seria catalogada por una belleza por quien la mirara. Su pelo era una mezcla de tonalidades marrón y rojo, su piel blanca como porcelana, y sus ojos de un intenso verde, su cuerpo delgado pero firme, muy distinto al cuerpo de Elizabeth que con el embarazo ya no se sentía tan firme o delgada como hace algunos meses. No conocía a la mujer, hasta ahora solo había visto un segundo de la escena, pero ya sentía algo en su estómago que empezaba a arder y un pequeño calor en su cuerpo que le indicaba que si llegaba a entablar una amistad con esta mujer, el proceso no sería sencillo.


	14. 14 Malas impresiones

**Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice mi historia, les pido disculpas por mi ausencia y agradezco sus comentarios y a los nuevos seguidores. Espero les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten. Tengo pensado actualizar pronto así que no los defraudare, espero sus comentarios y nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir leyendome.**

 **13\. Malas impresiones**

Tan solo habían transcurrido algunos segundos desde que Elizabeth Darcy había abierto la puerta del despacho de su esposo, deseosa de abrazarlo y sentir su calor que tanto extrañaba los últimos días, a pesar de que dormían juntos a diario, era muy poco el tiempo que había podido disfrutar junto a su esposo, cada noche se proponía esperar despierta su llegada para compartir historias sobre sus días, para besarlo y para contarle las novedades sobre el bebe, sin embargo el cansancio era más fuerte y había fallado sin falta en su misión. Eran pocos los momentos que había logrado compartir con su amado desde su llegada a Londres, sin embargo comprendía que esto era algo temporal, que Will estaba esforzándose por terminar rápidamente sus asuntos en Londres y que ya tendrían momentos para su amor.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía en estos días por no poder estar tanto con su esposo como quisiera, sentía lastima por su esposo, por tener que pasar días completos en reuniones, haciendo tratos con hombres desagradables y cuyos únicos intereses eran aumentar más aun su capital, su pobre Will, como debía extrañar Pemberley.

Es por esto que Elizabeth había decidido volver temprano a su casa para sorprender a su esposo y convencerlo de dejar todos sus planes y escaparse con ella a caminar por la ciudad.

Sin embargo apenas entro a su despacho se encontró con una imagen muy distinta a la que esperaba, es por esto que se quedó inmovilizada sin saber que decir por varios segundos y sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho.

\- - Elizabeth – le dijo Darcy sorprendido por la entrada de su amada, la habida esperado por un largo rato y ya había perdido esperanza de verla hasta el anochecer, al verla tuvo la intención de acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, pero recordó que no se encontraban solos, y que ante la sociedad londinense este comportamiento sería bastante reprochado, maldecía su suerte de que Alicia recordara la reunión y arruinara la tarde con su esposa.

\- - Will – dijo Elizabeth en voz tan baja que tan solo ella pudo escucharlo

-Así que usted debe ser la famosa señora Darcy, debe saber que su nombre ha sido mencionado múltiples veces en los círculos que Fitzwilliam solía frecuentar cuando éramos jóvenes y cuando vacacionábamos juntos – dijo Alicia en tono amable pero con la intención de incomodar a Elizabeth - debo decir que todo lo que había escuchado sobre su belleza no le hace justicia, es más hermosa de lo que había imaginado

\- Elizabeth, te presento a la señorita Alicia Jones, es la hija mayor del señor Jones uno de nuestros proveedores – dijo Darcy tomando un tono serio, sin notar el intento anterior de Alicia por incomodar a su esposa.

\- Un gusto señorita – dijo Elizabeth secamente a la dama – lo siento por importunarlos, pensé que el señor Darcy se encontraba solo en el despacho – termino esta frase otorgándole a su esposo una pequeña mirada de reprocho que él no supo comprender. – Ahora si me disculpan me retiro.

\- Adiós querida, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea para tomar el té en mi hogar – dijo Alicia antes de que Elizabeth dejara el lugar – Bueno señor Darcy, continuamos en lo que estábamos ahora que su esposa nos abandonó? – dijo Alicia

Darcy se quedó sorprendido viendo como su Elizabeth dejaba la habitación rápidamente, como no le había otorgado una de sus dulces miradas de amor que siempre le daba antes de dejar una habitación, la noto extraña, algo había pasado que él no lograba comprender, analizo la situación en su cabeza repitiendo en su mente los días anteriores, no notaba nada extraño, no habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos como él quisiera pero eso era algo que Elizabeth entendía y lo apoyaba.

\- - Darcy? Me escuchas? – dijo una Alicia subiendo el tono para captar la atención.

\- - Si, continuemos la reunión. Lo que me interesa es saber cuáles son sus planes con las nuevas telas que importaran desde América, he escuchado que son apetecidas por otros compradores pero ustedes saben que los negocios entre mi familia y la suya llevan años, y espero que sigan asi – dijo un serio Darcy, esperanzado de que llegaran a un acuerdo lo antes posible para poder pasar tiempo con su esposa.

Mientras la reunión continuaba, en el piso de arriba se encontraba una pensativa Elizabeth sentada a los pies de la cama. No sabía porque pero se sentía amenazada por la mujer que estaba con su esposo, ella sabía que Will la amaba solo a ella y que no la cambiaría por otra mujer, sabía que era común que mujeres le coqueteaban a su esposo y que él las apartaba sin prestarle la mínima atención, sin embargo se sentía insegura, al verlo feliz riendo con esa desconocida, una mujer con un cuerpo delgado y firme, no como el de ella que empezaba a ablandarse con el embarazo, el tan solo pensar que esta mujer podía tener intenciones de quitarle a su amado la atormentaba, sabía que era un pensamiento irracional, pero no podía evitarlo. Decidió que lo mejor sería recostarse un momento y no pensar más en ello.

Ya era de noche en Londres cuando Darcy entro a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, al entrar la encontró durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama, se veía tan hermosa como siempre, el embarazo había resaltado aún más su belleza si es que eso podía ser posible, la reunión había tomado más tiempo del planeado y la noche ya había inundado la ciudad, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara sus planes con su Lizzie.

\- - Lizzie, amor mío – dijo Darcy dulcemente acariciando la mejilla de su amada – es hora de despertar

\- - Ya es de día? – pregunto Elizabeth despertando lentamente

\- - Aun no querida, pero hay algo que quiero mostrarte – le dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – al verla de pie noto que su vientre había crecido bastante en las últimas semanas – Lizzie, tu vientre ha crecido bastante, ya faltan solo algunos meses para la llegada del bebe.

Elizabeth se sonrojo al oír estas palabras, pensando que su esposo estaba criticándola por su figura, Darcy noto su mirada triste y entendió lo que pudo pasar por la mente de su esposa.

Cada día te ves más hermosa, no pensé que fuera posible pero me sorprendes a diario – le dijo el dulcemente para luego darle un gran beso en los labios que la despertó por completo. - La sonrisa volvió a formar parte del rostro de Elizabeth dándose cuenta que todos los pensamientos que la habían atormentado en la tarde no eran más que tonterías, su esposo la amaba y nunca la cambiaria, de eso no había dudas.

Darcy tapo sus ojos hasta llegar al jardín posterior de la casa, susurrándole al oído – espero te guste esta sorpresa querida.

Al abrir los ojos Elizabeth se encontró con una pequeña mesa en el jardín, múltiples velas en el suelo dándole una hermosa iluminación al lugar, comida solo para dos y una pequeña pista de baile marcada con telas.

\- - Me está invitando a bailar señor Darcy? – Dijo Elizabeth coquetamente a su esposo

\- - Bueno, creo que el baile puede ser bastante agradable si se realiza con la persona correcta – le dijo él caballerosamente mientras se inclinaba para invitar a bailar a su esposa

Y así bailaron y rieron, como dos jóvenes que recién empezaban a conocerse en un baile, disfrutaron esa noche para ellos solos olvidando que existía un mundo más allá de ellos.


End file.
